L'amour après la guerre
by Eileen1976
Summary: La guerre vient de se terminer, faisant son lot de morts et de blessés. Le monde des sorciers est sous le choc et en deuil. Hermione Granger pleure celui qu'elle devait épouser, Ron Weasley, mort en héros au combat. Le Ministère de la Magie crée une nouvelle loi obligeant les sorciers célibataires à se marier et à "repeupler" le monde sorcier. HG-SR
1. Chapter 1

PROLOGUE

**Printemps 1998**

Hermione était inconsolable. Elle pleurait dans les bras de Harry qui devait la soutenir pour qu'elle ne s'effondre pas au sol. Ce matin, on enterrait les morts. La guerre en avait fait plus que nécessaire, et il s'avérait que Ronald Weasley avait péri comme tant d'autres. Depuis le moment fatidique où Ron s'était retrouvé étendu dans l'herbe, le regard fixe et vide, Hermione ne faisait que survivre.

Heureusement pour elle, Harry et Ginny ne l'avaient pas lâchée d'une semelle. Et ce matin, elle allait lui dire définitivement « adieu ». Tout se déroulait comme au ralenti. Elle voyait les gens aller et venir, elle savait bien que ceux-ci lui adressaient la parole, mais elle n'entendait rien. Tout ce dont elle était consciente, c'était le bras de Harry qui la retenait et la main de Ginny qui lui frottait le dos avec douceur. Et cette douleur qui lui broyait les tripes. Ça, elle n'arrivait pas à l'occulter. Le mal était présent, s'insinuant partout en elle, comme un poison qui progresse lentement et détruit tout sur son passage.

Elle aurait préféré mourir avec lui plutôt que de survivre. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi la vie était si injuste. Pourquoi, après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu tous les trois, il avait fallu que Ron soit tué ? Un nouveau sanglot arriva et elle cacha son visage dans le creux de l'épaule de Ginny. Quand elle sentit les bras de son amie se refermer sur elle, Hermione laissa libre cours à sa peine et pleura longtemps contre la sœur de son amour perdu. Elle ne remarqua pas le regard inquiet que Ginny lança à Harry. Mais peu lui importait, elle ne pouvait plus garder cette douleur en elle. Elle devait l'évacuer.

Au bout d'un moment qui lui parut une éternité, ils se dirigèrent vers le château où ses amis l'accompagnèrent jusqu'à sa chambre. Madame Pomfresh avait laissé à Harry quelques potions de sommeil sans rêve pour qu'elle puisse se reposer. Le couple était grandement soulagé qu'Hermione soit Préfète-en-chef, car ayant sa chambre privée, cela lui permettait d'avoir une plus grande intimité.

Elle resta enfermée dans sa chambre durant toute une semaine. Une semaine où elle pleura son amour perdu et entama son deuil. Le huitième jour, Harry et Ginny eurent la joyeuse surprise de la trouver installée à sa table de travail avec une multitude de bouquins ouverts autour d'elle. Elle avait le nez plongé dans l'un de ceux-ci, une plume entre les doigts, laquelle était suspendue au-dessus d'un parchemin déjà largement noirci. Hermione étudiait pour ses ASPICS. Elle revenait doucement à la vie…


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPITRE 1

Hermione était assise à la table des Gryffondor et prenait son petit déjeuner lorsqu'un hibou déposa une liasse de journaux et de magazines sorciers devant elle. Elle paya le hibou et dénoua la cordelette qui retenait les parchemins. Ginny la regarda d'un air hébété et lui demanda :

- Pourquoi as-tu commandé autant de trucs à lire, Hermione ?

- Parce que depuis la fin de la guerre, il se passe énormément de choses dans le monde sorcier et je veux tout savoir sur les changements qui s'opèrent au Ministère de la Magie, répondit la concernée.

- Tu me feras un résumé, alors ? Dit Ginny en rigolant.

- Pas de problème...

Hermione avait déjà le nez plongé dans la Gazette du Sorcier. Son regard accrocha sur un article en bas de la première page.

**NOUVEAUTÉ AU MINISTÈRE DE LA MAGIE :**

**UN DÉPARTEMENT DES AFFAIRES MATRIMONIALES A ÉTÉ CRÉÉ !**

Le recensement qui a eu lieu la semaine dernière a révélé que le monde sorcier de Grande-Bretagne avait subi de lourdes pertes durant la récente guerre. En effet, les résultats démontrent que beaucoup de jeunes sorciers (enfants, adolescents et jeunes adultes) ont péri aux mains des Mangemorts. Le Ministre Scrimgeour a donc mis en place un nouveau département au sein du Ministère : le Département des affaires matrimoniales. Ce dernier aura pour tâche de dresser la liste de toutes les sorcières et tous les sorciers âgés entre 17 et 45 ans pour former des couples qui pourront dans un proche avenir rétablir la situation démographique. (Suite en page 5)

La curiosité piquée au vif, Hermione alla à la page mentionnée pour y lire la suite de l'article. Elle put y apprendre que le Ministère comptait organiser une grande vague de mariages sorciers et imposer aux nouveaux couples de concevoir un enfant dans les six mois suivant l'union. Ceux et celles qui étaient déjà en couple devaient se rendre au DAM avant le 30 juin pour officialiser leurs fiançailles et fixer une date de mariage avant le 31 décembre. Personne ne pourrait se défiler face à cette loi puisque le sort du monde sorcier en dépendait. Il fallait des jeunes pour assurer la relève dans le futur. Hermione était outrée, voire dégoûtée par ce nouveau décret. Elle en parla à Ginny qui réagit aussitôt :

- Mais c'est complètement immoral ! Comment peuvent-ils obliger des gens à se marier et à faire des enfants ? Je ne dis pas ça pour moi, car je sais que je vais épouser Harry de toute façon. Non mais regarde un peu autour de nous… Tiens, Neville, par exemple. Tu l'imagines épouser une parfaite inconnue, lui qui est si timide ? Franchement, on ne s'est même pas encore remis de la guerre qu'ils veulent déjà nous mettre des responsabilités sur les épaules !

- Oui, je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi. En plus, tu as pensé à nos études ? Comment on va bien pouvoir faire pour concilier tout ça ? Enfin je veux dire…s'ils obligent vraiment les femmes à avoir des bébés… C'est complètement ridicule ! Oh…

- Quoi ? S'inquiéta Ginny.

- Est-ce que tu crois que je ferai partie de la liste, moi aussi ?

- Non, je ne pense pas puisque tu étais fiancée à mon frère. Ne t'en fais pas, Hermione…

C'est avec un air songeur que la jeune femme ramassa ses affaires et se rendit à ses appartements pour étudier. Exceptionnellement cette année, les examens (ASPICS) auraient lieu au mois d'août pour permettre aux sorciers de reconstruire Poudlard. Une partie du château avait été gravement atteinte et si l'école voulait recevoir à nouveau des jeunes apprentis en septembre, il fallait rebâtir ce qui avait été détruit. Donc, Hermione s'installa à son bureau mais son attention était toujours dirigée vers la Gazette. Elle pensa à Harry et fut grandement soulagée de savoir qu'il allait épouser celle qu'il aimait. Mais elle trouvait cela terriblement injuste qu'ils soient forcés de le faire cette année et pas au moment qu'ils auraient choisi. Heureusement pour elle, elle était fiancée avec Ron. Et même s'il était décédé, elle restait liée à lui, un peu comme l'était une veuve. Donc, elle ne serait pas obligée d'épouser un autre homme, Merlin l'en préserve ! Elle pensa également à tous ses autres amis et se demandait combien d'entre eux se marieraient par amour. Elle savait que Neville avait le béguin pour Luna depuis leur 5ème année, mais aurait-il le courage de la demander en mariage si tôt ? Elle tenta une nouvelle fois de se remettre aux études, mais elle réalisa bien vite qu'elle n'y arriverait pas aujourd'hui. Elle décida donc d'envoyer des lettres à toutes ses connaissances pour connaître leurs impressions sur la nouvelle « lubie du Ministre ».

Severus était confortablement installé dans son fauteuil préféré, savourant la tranquillité de son petit salon. Il s'étira et ferma les yeux. Il aurait très bien pu s'endormir si un bruit sourd ne l'avait pas fait sursauter. Il se leva précipitamment, baguette en main, pour se rendre compte qu'un hibou était perché sur le rebord de sa fenêtre. Il jura contre le volatile qui l'avait sorti de sa douce quiétude et lui ouvrit la fenêtre. Celui-ci entra et alla se percher sur le dossier du fauteuil que Severus venait de quitter. Il prit la lettre qui lui était adressée et l'oiseau repartit sans demander son reste. Il referma la fenêtre avec rudesse et retourna s'asseoir pour lire la lettre que « cet hibou de malheur » lui avait apporté.

La curiosité de Severus fut éveillée par l'expéditeur de la lettre. On pouvait lire en grosses lettres « Département des Affaires Matrimoniales ». Il eut un petit rictus, ils devaient s'être trompé de destinataire. Quel lien pouvait-il avoir avec le « Département des Affaires Matrimoniales » ? Il avait bien lu l'article de la Gazette du sorcier le matin même, et avait immédiatement imaginé les conséquences désastreuses de ce nouveau décret sur la population. L'ancien espion ne se souciait pas trop de la loi puisqu'il avait fait partie du cercle des Mangemorts et avait commis des crimes infâmes. Qui voudrait d'un meurtrier, même récemment acquitté, pour mari ? Il retourna l'enveloppe, mais c'était bien son nom qui était inscrit dessus. Il regarda la missive d'un œil suspicieux durant quelques secondes, puis se décida à l'ouvrir.

_Monsieur Severus Rogue,_

_Suite au recensement, nous désirons vous faire part du fait que vous figurez sur notre liste comme étant un homme célibataire de 38 ans, en bonne santé, et que par conséquent, vous êtes un sorcier potentiel à marier. Vous avez donc jusqu'au 30 juin prochain pour vous présenter avec votre fiancée et vous enregistrer au DAM, sans quoi le Ministère se chargera de sélectionner une femme à votre place. Bien entendu, notre comité de sélection fera au mieux pour trouver une personne qui aura des affinités avec vous._

_Cordialement vôtre,_

_Monsieur Archibald Ferguson _

_Départements des Affaires Matrimoniales_

Severus eut alors un reniflement de mépris et s'exclama avec ironie:

- Quelle bande d'imbéciles ! Ils croient vraiment pouvoir trouver une sorcière qui acceptera d'épouser un ancien Mangemort ? Le meurtrier d'Albus Dumbledore, en l'occurrence ? Franchement, je leur souhaite bonne chance…

Et il jeta la lettre dans sa cheminée. Maintenant il ne ressentait plus la plénitude d'il y a quelques minutes et il en fut grandement contrarié. Il se servit un Whisky pur feu et retourna s'asseoir dans son fauteuil en maugréant contre Scrimgeour, le Ministère de la Magie et tous les incompétents qui y travaillent.

Pendant ce temps, au tout nouveau DAM, trois sorciers formant le comité de sélection pour les célibataires étaient en grande discussion afin de dresser la liste des sorcières susceptibles de convenir au prochain candidat : Severus Rogue. Les opinions à son sujet étaient très partagées. Marvin Fisher, un jeune homme qui avait eu Rogue comme professeur il y a quelques années, était passablement réticent à vouloir se prononcer sur son cas. Par contre, Archibald Ferguson et Melinda Miller, n'ayant jamais eu à côtoyer la « terreur des cachots de Poudlard », ne faisaient pas tellement de cas de ce dossier. Ils tentèrent d'abord de trouver des critères de sélection.

- Premièrement, elle doit être particulièrement intelligente, dit Ferguson.

- Ou complètement cinglée... Murmura Fisher.

- Et avoir un intérêt certain pour les potions, ajouta Madame Miller en lançant un regard noir au jeune homme.

- Elle doit avoir un caractère fort pour ne pas se laisser impressionner par ce maître du sarcasme, lança Marvin, voulant ainsi se rattraper pour sa remarque déplacée.

L'aîné nota alors une suite de caractéristiques sur un parchemin et tapota celui-ci de sa baguette magique en murmurant un sort. Aussitôt, une liste de noms de sorcières apparut sur le parchemin. Il y en avait moins d'une dizaine et Fisher émit un petit rire moqueur.

- Bien, dit Madame Miller sur un ton sec, passablement irritée par l'attitude du jeune Fisher. Éliminons celles qui sont déjà promises et voyons ce qui restera de cette liste.

À son tour, elle tapota le parchemin en murmurant un autre sort, et un seul nom demeura sur le parchemin. Ils échangèrent alors un regard surpris.

- Hermione Granger ! S'exclama Marvin.

- Voyons voir son profil, dit calmement Monsieur Ferguson en attrapant une chemise qui était sortie toute seule d'un classeur. Miss Granger a présentement 17 ans, est reconnue pour être la meilleure élève de Poudlard, doit passer ses ASPICS en août et désire faire carrière en Médicomagie. Un très bon parti pour Monsieur Rogue, en somme !

- Mais attendez, n'était-elle pas fiancée à Ronald Weasley ? Vous savez, le fils d'Arthur ? Demanda Madame Miller.

- Oui mais… Ronald Weasley est mort durant la Grande Bataille, répondit Marvin à mi-voix.

Il y eut un moment de silence. Tous les trois affichaient une mine désolée. C'est le jeune Fisher qui reprit la parole en premier.

- Nous ne pouvons pas faire ça à une jeune femme telle que Miss Granger ! C'est une héroïne de guerre ! Elle vient de perdre son fiancé et vous voulez l'enchaîner à cet horrible grincheux ?

- Oh… Nous avons tous perdu au moins un être cher dans cette guerre, Fisher ! S'exclama Madame Miller, exaspérée. Et puis comment comptez-vous expliquer au Ministre que nous avons fait une entorse à la nouvelle loi parce que nous avons eu pitié d'une jeune femme ?

- Du calme, s'il vous plaît ! Rappelez-vous que notre mandat est de former des couples, et que nous devons laisser de côté nos préjugés ainsi que nos principes personnels. Le sort de Miss Granger a été décidé elle sera promise à Severus Rogue. Et à moins que Monsieur Rogue ait une petite amie secrète, ce dont je doute, il devra épouser Miss Granger dans les meilleurs délais.

Marvin soupira fortement et secoua la tête, découragé. Quel gâchis ! Ferguson rédigea une lettre à l'attention d'Hermione pour la convoquer au Ministère dans trois jours. Miller fit de même pour Severus. Dans trois jours, ils allaient sceller le destin de ces deux sorciers…


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPITRE 2

Severus était concentré sur son chaudron depuis presque trois heures. À ses yeux, il n'y avait rien de mieux que de concocter une potion pour se détendre. C'est donc avec une patience infinie qu'il mélangeait, découpait, saupoudrait les ingrédients nécessaires à la mixture. Il était si absorbé par son travail qu'il n'entendit pas immédiatement le grattement à la fenêtre. Ce fut quand le hibou, exaspéré de ne voir aucune réaction chez l'homme, se mit à donner de violents coups de bec sur le carreau que Severus daigna alors lever les yeux. Il prit la missive et le hibou s'en alla sans demander son reste. Il retourna immédiatement à sa potion car il ne devait pas la laisser trop longtemps sans surveillance. Comme il devait encore attendre quelques minutes avant d'ajouter le prochain ingrédient, il décida d'ouvrir son courrier immédiatement. Il avait déjà remarqué que l'expéditeur était encore une fois le _Département des Affaires Matrimoniales_, et ça le rendait légèrement soucieux. Il ouvrit l'enveloppe tout en gardant un œil sur le contenu de son chaudron qui bouillonnait doucement.

_Monsieur Severus Rogue,_

_Ceci est une convocation à vous rendre au Département des Affaires Matrimoniales ce jeudi 4 juin à 15H00, afin de prendre connaissance des dispositions de votre future union avec la jeune femme qui a été choisie pour vous. _

_Au plaisir de vous rencontrer sous peu,_

_Madame Melinda Miller_

_Comité de sélection_

_Département des Affaires Matrimoniales_

Quand il eut terminé sa lecture, il fut si perplexe qu'il en échappa le bocal de poudre de corne de bicorne qu'il avait gardé à la main. Malheureusement pour lui, comme il le tenait tout près du chaudron, une partie du contenu du bocal fut projetée dans la potion. Quand il réalisa qu'il venait de gâcher sa potion, il devint hors de lui.

- Comment ces idiots peuvent-ils se permettre de se mêler de la vie privée des gens ainsi ? Cria-t-il. Ils n'ont apparemment aucun respect pour ceux qui désirent être seuls ! Et puis merde, ma potion est fichue !

Il dut se résigner à jeter le mélange sur lequel il avait travaillé avec tant d'ardeur. Puis, il réalisa qu'il n'avait pas remarqué le nom de la personne qu'il devrait épouser. L'idée même de se marier lui fit émettre un reniflement de mépris. Il relut la lettre mais il n'y avait aucun nom. Évidemment, le DAM gardait la surprise… Il prit alors la décision de se rendre au Ministère mais pas pour les raisons qu'on attendait de lui. Il allait s'y présenter avec la ferme intention de contester cette décision complètement farfelue. C'est avec cette conviction qu'il recommença sa potion.

Pendant ce temps, Hermione déposait une gerbe de fleurs devant la pierre tombale où se trouvait le jeune homme qu'elle aurait dû épouser. Une larme coula lentement le long de sa joue. Au bout d'un moment, elle quitta le cimetière de Pré-au-Lard. Elle n'arrivait pas à y rester très longtemps car à chaque fois qu'elle s'y rendait, elle sentait immanquablement la colère de l'injustice monter en elle. Elle retourna à Poudlard et se dirigea directement dans sa chambre. Elle eut la surprise de trouver un hibou perché sur le rebord de sa fenêtre. Elle se précipita vers lui pour le laisser entrer.

- Bonjour toi ! Que m'apportes-tu là ? Demanda-t-elle doucement.

L'oiseau secoua son plumage et prit son envol après qu'elle lui ait donné du Miamhibou. Quand elle vit l'expéditeur de la lettre, elle sentit une boule d'angoisse se former dans sa poitrine. Elle ouvrit l'enveloppe, les mains tremblantes et le cœur battant la chamade. Elle pressentait une mauvaise nouvelle.

_Miss Hermione Granger,_

_Ceci est une convocation à vous rendre au Département des Affaires Matrimoniales ce jeudi 4 juin à 15H00, afin de prendre connaissance des dispositions de votre future union avec l'homme à qui vous êtes promise. _

_Au plaisir de vous y voir,_

_Monsieur Archibald Ferguson_

_Comité de sélection_

_Départements des Affaires Matrimoniales_

Tout en lisant le message, elle se sentit faiblir. Avant même d'avoir terminé, une chaleur envahit ses joues et la tête lui tourna. Elle s'effondra au sol, évanouie sous le coup de l'émotion. Quand elle ouvrit les yeux quelques instants plus tard, elle aperçut de longs cheveux roux devant elle. Elle posa son regard sur celui, passablement inquiet, de son amie. Ginny, qui était entrée une minute plus tôt, l'aida à s'asseoir.

- Mais que s'est-il passé, Hermione ? Demanda-t-elle.

Hermione ne put répondre, les mots restant coincés dans sa gorge. Elle lui tendit la lettre coupable de son malaise, tandis que ses yeux se remplirent de larmes qu'elle n'arrivait plus à contenir. Ginny parcourut les quelques lignes du parchemin et eut une expression horrifiée.

- Non, ce n'est pas possible… Murmura-t-elle. Ils ne peuvent pas faire ça, c'est trop cruel ! Oh, Hermione…

Ginny serra son amie dans ses bras. Hermione était complètement anéantie. Elle s'était sincèrement crue à l'abri. Elle se trouvait plutôt naïve d'avoir pensé échapper à la nouvelle loi du Ministère. En fait, elle n'arrivait plus à réfléchir convenablement. Elle pleura longuement dans les bras de Ginny, qui versa également quelques larmes. Lorsque Harry apprit la nouvelle un peu plus tard, il ressentit de la peine et de la colère pour sa meilleure amie. Il se promit d'écrire au Ministre Scrimgeour pour lui faire connaître sa façon de penser.

Pendant les trois jours suivants, Hermione donna l'impression d'être condamnée à mort. Elle ne mangeait presque rien car l'odeur même de la nourriture lui donnait la nausée. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir tout le temps le cœur au bord des lèvres. Elle dut avoir recours à des potions calmantes pour arriver à dormir sinon elle faisait d'horribles cauchemars. Elle eut des accès de rage et aussi de désespoir. Ses amis faisaient tout ce qu'ils pouvaient pour la réconforter. Son inactivité lui donna cependant tout le temps nécessaire pour réfléchir. Hermione n'était pas une Gryffondor pour rien ! Lentement, un sentiment de révolte s'empara de tout son être.

- Pour qui se prennent-ils pour décider de la vie des gens ? S'exclama-t-elle en regardant son pâle reflet dans le miroir. Ils n'ont donc aucun respect pour les personnes qui sont en deuil ?

Elle ignorait l'identité de l'homme à qui elle était promise mais elle savait que cela n'avait aucun sens, qu'elle ne voulait pas de cette relation. Pas après tout ce qu'elle avait enduré. La guerre et la perte de son fiancé. Elle allait le faire savoir aux gens du Ministère.

Le jour venu, elle sortit de l'enceinte de Poudlard et transplana directement dans la ruelle où se trouvait l'entrée du Ministère de la magie. Elle y débarqua avec un air déterminé et trouva rapidement le local du DAM où devait se tenir la rencontre. Elle frappa et attendit, se tordant les doigts de nervosité. Une femme entre deux âges vint lui ouvrir et la fit entrer dans la salle. Il y avait une grande table en bois derrière laquelle se trouvaient trois chaises, dont une libre qui devait sûrement appartenir à la femme. Puis, elle dirigea son regard vers sa droite et elle se figea net lorsqu'elle croisa le regard noir de son ancien professeur de Potions. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Hermione vit l'homme afficher autre chose que du mépris ou de l'indifférence. Il semblait tout aussi stupéfait qu'elle. Si la situation n'aurait pas été si délicate, elle aurait sûrement été prise d'un bon fou rire. Mais soudain, la présence de Severus Rogue dans la même pièce la frappa d'effroi. Elle jeta un regard au trois personnes assises derrière la table et sut que son appréhension était fondée. L'homme qu'elle devrait épouser était en fait Severus Rogue. Ce dernier la toisa de la tête aux pieds, complètement interdit, comme s'il la voyait pour la première fois.

- Non, ce n'est pas vrai… Dites-moi que c'est une blague… Ne put s'empêcher de dire Hermione, à mi-voix.

Elle regretta immédiatement d'avoir prononcé ces paroles. Elle releva les yeux vers Severus et le vit afficher un étrange rictus qu'Hermione interpréta comme étant du mépris. Elle ne réalisait pas qu'elle avait vexé son ancien professeur. Rapidement, celui-ci sentit l'exaspération monter en lui. Comment ces abrutis avaient-ils réussi à voir en eux deux personnes faites l'une pour l'autre ? Il s'avança d'un pas, prit un air dédaigneux et s'adressa aux membres du comité :

- Je ne sais pas ce qui vous a pris de vouloir me trouver une épouse mais il est hors de question que je me marie avec cette gamine ! (Hermione, indignée, lui lança un regard noir.) Elle est à peine majeure et il n'y a pas si longtemps, j'étais encore son enseignant. C'est absolument indécent, voire scandaleux ! Je pense que Miss Granger serait mieux avec un garçon de son âge.

- Nous comprenons votre réaction, monsieur Rogue, répondit Madame Miller. Néanmoins, Miss Granger est la seule femme qui soit libre de tout engagement et qui ait des points communs avec vous. Et puis la nouvelle loi est claire, vous ne pouvez vous soustraire à votre devoir envers la communauté sorcière.

- Je ne vois pas ce que je peux avoir en commun avec cet homme, déclara Hermione en prenant un petit air hautain. Nous nous sommes toujours détestés, lui et moi ! Nos caractères sont…incompatibles ! Et puis je ne veux pas me marier avec qui que ce soit ! Je viens à peine d'enterrer mon fiancé, et vous voulez déjà que je sois en couple avec quelqu'un d'autre ? C'est ridicule et irrespectueux de votre part !

- Je suis parfaitement d'accord avec Miss Granger. Il me semble que nous avons jusqu'au 30 juin pour trouver une personne à épouser, est-ce exact ? Demanda-t-il sur un ton doucereux.

Hermione se sentit vexée à son tour. Elle se retint de lui lancer une phrase du genre «C'est ça, dites tout de suite que je ne suis pas assez bien pour vous !», mais elle savait bien qu'au fond, cela leur donnerait à tous les deux un sursis pour échapper à ce mariage forcé. Les trois membres du DAM discutèrent entre eux à voix basse durant un bon moment. Hermione remarqua que le plus jeune des trois membres du comité semblait très mal à l'aise sous le regard perçant de Rogue. Mais elle ne s'y attarda plus longtemps, les deux autres ayant l'air d'avoir pris une décision.

- Bien, dit monsieur Ferguson. Nous vous accordons jusqu'au 30 juin pour trouver chacun un partenaire. Si à cette date, vous n'avez trouvé personne, vous devrez vous présenter à nouveau ici pour officialiser vos fiançailles. Est-ce bien clair ? Demanda-t-il par-dessus ses lunettes avec un regard sévère.

- Oui, murmura Hermione, penaude.

Severus se contenta de lancer un regard condescendant aux trois sorciers et se dirigea promptement vers la porte. Quand il passa devant Hermione, il lui lança un regard noir. Le délai leur laissait un peu moins d'un mois pour trouver quelqu'un avec qui former un couple.

Severus rentra directement chez lui. Il était passablement énervé et avait besoin d'un petit remontant. Il se servit un verre de Whisky pur feu et s'installa dans son fauteuil. Il se mit alors à réfléchir à la situation. Il était quelqu'un de solitaire et ne voulait pas se marier. Il ne voulait surtout pas trouver une femme pour contenter le Ministère. De toute manière, aucune femme saine d'esprit, sorcière ou Moldue, ne voudrait s'unir avec lui ! Et cela même s'il avait été innocenté du meurtre de Dumbledore devant le Magenmagot ! Il plongea son regard dans les flammes et se perdit dans ses pensées. Puis, une idée germa dans son esprit. Pourquoi ne pas se fier sur Hermione Granger pour briser l'arrangement ? Après tout, elle avait parut dégoûtée à l'idée de l'épouser, donc elle allait forcément faire des pieds et des mains pour trouver un garçon à marier. Bien que l'idée d'être repoussant aux yeux de la jeune fille ne lui plaise pas particulièrement, il savait bien que c'était mieux ainsi. Il s'avoua, en son for intérieur, qu'Hermione était devenue une très jolie jeune femme et qu'elle méritait bien mieux qu'un ex-Mangemort qui pouvait presque être son père !

Hermione, de son côté, était complètement désemparée. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire à son malheur. Quand elle rentra dans ses appartements, Ginny l'attendait, assise en tailleur sur son lit. Elle alla la rejoindre avec une mine triste et affolée. La rousse serra alors son amie sur son cœur et Hermione se retint difficilement de pleurer.

- Dis-moi, avec qui veulent-ils te marier, Hermione ? (Il y eut un instant de silence durant lequel la concernée tenta de reprendre une respiration normale.)

- Avec Severus Rogue, souffla-t-elle avec fatalité.

Ginny, encore une fois, eut un air horrifié mais elle se reprit rapidement. Hermione ne devait pas épouser cet homme ! Elle devait trouver quelqu'un malgré le fait qu'elle n'en ait pas vraiment envie. Ses pensées étaient encore tournées vers Ron. Ginny lui proposa de l'aider à faire une liste des garçons intéressants et de vérifier avec elle s'ils étaient célibataires. Hermione afficha un sourire triste et remercia son amie.

Elles approchèrent plusieurs garçons de leur entourage, tels que Ernie MacMillan, Cormac McLaggen, Dean Thomas et Seamus Finnigan. Mais ils avaient déjà tous une petite amie, et certains étaient même déjà fiancés. Hermione sentit l'accablement l'envahir lorsqu'elle arriva à la fin de sa courte liste. Pour oublier son échec, elle se plongea à corps perdu dans les études. Elle voulait être prête pour la reprise des examens au mois d'août.

- Et puis de toute façon, Rogue n'avait pas l'air très heureux de savoir qu'il devrait m'épouser. C'est même lui qui a rappelé au gens du Ministère que nous avions jusqu'à la fin du mois pour trouver une personne à marier. Il m'a traité de gamine et m'a regardé avec mépris ! Il va sans doute faire le tour de tous les pubs sorciers de Londres à la recherche d'une femme... Se justifia-t-elle avec peu de conviction.

Harry et Ginny échangèrent un regard perplexe mais ne dirent rien. Ils savaient que Severus Rogue ne se donnerait pas toute cette peine.

Au matin du 30 juin, Hermione avait réussi à oublier l'idée qu'elle devait épouser son ancien professeur. Donc, elle ne se méfia pas quand elle vit un hibou à sa fenêtre durant la matinée. Mais une sourde inquiétude s'empara d'elle lorsqu'elle remarqua le sceau du Ministère sur l'enveloppe. Elle réussit presque à se convaincre que c'était pour lui annoncer que Rogue avait finalement trouvé une femme. Puis, quand elle lut la lettre qui la convoquait à nouveau au Département des Affaires Matrimoniales, elle comprit qu'elle avait échoué. Elle sentit son cœur se serrer, la tête lui tourner, et elle dut faire un effort surhumain pour ne pas sombrer à nouveau dans l'inconscience. Elle ferma les yeux et inspira profondément, retenant les larmes qui menaçaient de couler au coin de ses yeux. Elle tentait de ne pas penser à ce qui l'attendait, de ce que cela impliquerait pour elle d'épouser Severus Rogue.

Severus reçut la même convocation, à peu près au même moment. Dès qu'il eut jeté un coup d'œil aux premiers mots du message, il sentit immédiatement la colère monter en lui. Il crispa son poing libre sur le bras de sa chaise. Il laissa ensuite tomber le parchemin sur sa table et poussa un grognement de rage. Seulement, ce n'était plus les gens du Ministère de la Magie qui étaient la source de cette colère mais bien lui-même. Il avait mis toute la responsabilité de la mise en échec du plan du DAM sur les épaules d'Hermione Granger. Il avait agi comme un insouciant et il avait échoué. Il poussa un profond soupir de contrariété, puis il relut la lettre et se mit à penser à la jeune fille. Il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Elle avait sans doute essayé de trouver un mari digne d'elle, et ce malgré sa peine. S'il était tout à fait honnête envers lui-même, il ressentait en fait de la compassion pour Hermione. Elle venait de perdre son fiancé. Et par-dessus le marché, on allait la « caser » avec un homme qui avait presque vingt ans de plus qu'elle et qui n'était pas le moins du monde attirant ou aimable.

Le lendemain, c'est tous les deux tendus qu'Hermione et Severus se retrouvèrent au Ministère pour établir les formalités de leur union. Ils parlèrent peu, se regardèrent à peine, et semblaient résignés à leur sort. Severus affichait un air dur et Hermione était abattue. Elle ne voulait pas penser aux années qui l'attendaient en présence de cet homme dont elle ne connaissait pratiquement rien. Lorsqu'elle signa le contrat de mariage, son regard se voila mais elle ravala ses larmes. Elle releva fièrement la tête en direction des employés du DAM qui se trouvaient en face d'eux.

- La date prévue de votre mariage sera le 7 août à 11H00, ici même dans un local prévu à cette fin. Vous devrez vous présenter environ 15 minutes à l'avance afin de régler certains détails, annonça monsieur Ferguson.

Hermione et Severus se tournèrent alors vers la sortie, quand Madame Miller les interpella.

- Peut-être devriez-vous profiter des quelques semaines à votre disposition pour vous donner une chance d'apprendre à mieux vous connaître ? Dit-elle sur un ton qui se voulait rassurant.

Les deux nouveaux fiancés se retournèrent vivement dans sa direction et froncèrent les sourcils. Severus eut un regard indéchiffrable pour Hermione. Cette dernière le fixa, les yeux encore humides, et sortit la première sans prononcer une seule parole. Elle se sentait très contrariée et tentait de le cacher. Mais sa réaction, ou plutôt son absence de réaction, laissa Severus songeur. Ils sortirent du Ministère chacun de leur coté en se posant tout deux mille et une questions. Comment allaient-ils faire pour s'entendre et surtout, faire de leur journée de mariage un jour heureux ?


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPITRE 3

Severus était avachi dans un vieux canapé élimé, entouré de grimoires et de journaux. La tête rejetée en arrière et les yeux fermés, il réfléchissait. Ses pensées étaient dirigées vers le seul homme qui avait cru en lui : Albus Dumbledore. Dire qu'il lui était reconnaissant était un euphémisme. Il lui devait tout. Le vieux fou avait fait les choses dans les règles de l'art. Il s'était assuré que son espion soit innocenté de son meurtre et même honoré pour son rôle précieux au sein de l'Ordre du Phénix. Le sage directeur avait soigneusement choisi des souvenirs permettant de le disculper de toutes les horreurs dont l'accusait le Magenmagot. Minerva McGonagall et Harry Potter étaient aussi venus témoigner en sa faveur. Plusieurs de ses anciens collègues de Poudlard avaient également assisté au procès. Même si son acquittement et sa libération avaient créé des remous dans la communauté sorcière, Severus se sentait enfin libre. De plus, la marque de Voldemort avait disparu après le décès de celui-ci, laissant place à quelque chose s'apparentant à une cicatrice.

- Vous aviez tout prévu, n'est-ce pas, vieil excentrique ? Murmura-t-il, un triste sourire flottant sur ses lèvres.

Puis, il s'imagina entrain de travailler au _Département des recherches en Potions et Sortilèges_ du Ministère de la magie, tel qu'il le désirait depuis si longtemps. Étant l'un des meilleurs _Maître en Potions_ de l'Europe, il savait qu'il avait toutes les connaissances et aptitudes requises pour un poste de chercheur. Il avait fait une demande pour travailler au Ministère, et attendait la réponse avec impatience. Minerva avait insisté pour qu'il reprenne son poste d'enseignant à Poudlard mais il avait poliment refusé son offre. Severus aspirait maintenant à une nouvelle vie sans souffrir la présence de tous ces morveux, sans explosion de chaudron, sans ronde de surveillance à faire et sans un tas de devoirs à corriger. Il savait n'avoir jamais eu la vocation pour l'enseignement de toute manière.

Après s'être remémoré tout cela, le visage d'Hermione s'imposa alors dans son esprit. En quelques secondes, il avait revu l'expression choquée de la jeune femme lors de leur première rencontre au DAM, puis celle de profonde tristesse quand ils avaient signé leur entente de mariage. Comment allait-il s'y prendre pour gagner sa confiance ? La pauvre fille vivait un deuil et se sortait à peine d'une guerre atroce. Comment ces crétins de bureaucrates pouvaient-ils la forcer à épouser quelqu'un contre son gré ? Il prit une profonde inspiration tout en se demandant ce qu'il pourrait faire pour lui montrer qu'il comprenait et respectait sa situation. Après s'être levé et avoir tourné en rond dans son minuscule salon pendant un moment, il s'arrêta net. Il allait envoyer une invitation à sa fiancée afin de repartir sur de nouvelles bases. Ils devaient apprendre à se connaître tous les deux.

Sûr de cette décision, il se dirigea vers son petit bureau à l'étage et rédigea rapidement un mot sur un parchemin. Il sortit un vieil hibou d'une cage et lui demanda de se rendre à Poudlard. Quand ce fut fait, il sentit l'inquiétude le gagner. Comment pourrait-elle un jour voir autre chose en lui que l'homme qui l'avait tyrannisée tout au long de sa scolarité ? Il supplia Merlin de lui venir en aide car il désirait établir une bonne relation avec Hermione Granger. Après tout, ils allaient devoir passer le reste de leur vie ensemble...

Hermione était toujours triste et songeuse. Elle essayait, tant bien que mal, de lire un roman Moldu que ses parents lui avaient offert à son dernier anniversaire mais sans succès. Ses pensées étaient tournées vers son avenir qui lui paraissait bien sombre. Elle n'arrivait pas à occulter de son esprit le fait qu'elle allait devoir épouser Severus Rogue. Elle sursauta quand un vieil hibou gris foncé toqua à sa fenêtre. Ne le connaissant pas, elle s'en approcha avec méfiance. Elle prit délicatement la missive qu'il avait à la patte et lui offrit quelques morceaux de Miamhibou. L'animal resta bien agrippé au rebord de la fenêtre et Hermione en conclut qu'il attendait une réponse. Elle regarda l'enveloppe et reconnut immédiatement l'écriture fine de son expéditeur. Fébrile, elle l'ouvrit et la lut à mi-voix :

_Chère Miss Granger,_

_J'aimerais vous inviter à venir prendre le thé avec moi à Pré-au-Lard, chez Madame Pied-Dodu, ce samedi à 14H00. Cette rencontre nous permettrait de dissiper tout malentendu en lien avec notre futur mariage et par la même occasion, d'apprendre à mieux nous connaître. Sachez que je suis sensible à votre peine d'avoir perdu un être cher et qu'en aucun cas je n'ai l'intention de brusquer les choses entre nous. Une réponse rapide de votre part serait appréciée._

_Bien à vous,_

_Severus Rogue._

Hermione était complètement renversée par le contenu de la lettre. Severus Rogue, celui qui avait été sans conteste le professeur le plus détestable de toute l'histoire de Poudlard, l'invitait à prendre le thé le lendemain après-midi. Elle se laissa choir dans un petit fauteuil et relut la lettre deux fois, n'arrivant pas à y croire. Elle hésita à accepter l'invitation. Puis elle se dit que si Severus Rogue était prêt à discuter avec elle, c'est qu'au fond il devait avoir de bonnes intentions. Elle se leva et alla griffonner une réponse positive sur un parchemin qu'elle remit ensuite au hibou. Un sourire se dessina doucement sur ses lèvres. Peut-être y avait-il de l'espoir, après tout ?

Severus accueillit son volatile avec plus d'enthousiasme que d'habitude. Il prit le billet d'Hermione entre ses mains et perçut une douce odeur de jasmin. Il leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant « _Merlin ! Elle parfume son parchemin…_ ». Il déplia le mot et le lut en marmonnant :

_Monsieur Rogue,_

_Je me rendrai au rendez-vous demain à l'heure convenue. Je suis touchée par votre sollicitude à mon égard et je vous en remercie._

_Hermione Granger._

Severus fut soulagé et se dit qu'au moins, la jeune femme ne l'avait pas envoyé paître. C'était déjà un bon début.

Le lendemain, Hermione mit une robe légère mais sobre, de jolis escarpins assortis et une cape d'été. Elle tenta vainement de camoufler ses cernes et son teint pâle avec du maquillage et attacha ses longs cheveux en queue de cheval. Elle se rendit au village sorcier en marchant d'un bon pas car elle ne voulait surtout pas être en retard à son premier rendez-vous avec Severus. De son côté, Severus attendait déjà sa fiancée près du salon de thé. Il portait une robe couleur indigo, d'un tissu fin et léger, très élégante. Il avait pris soin de laver ses cheveux pour faire une bonne impression à Hermione. Lorsqu'il la vit s'avancer dans la rue, la tête haute et la démarche sûre, il eut un profond sentiment de respect envers elle. Une fois l'un en face de l'autre, ils se toisèrent sans trop savoir comment réagir. Ils se saluèrent d'un simple « Bonjour » et Severus ouvrit la porte à Hermione qui entra dans le petit restaurant. Fort heureusement pour eux, l'endroit était presque désert. Ils s'installèrent à une table près d'une petite cheminée et Severus invita Hermione à commander :

- Un Darjeeling, s'il vous plaît.

- Apportez-moi la même chose, je vous prie, demanda Severus.

- Aimeriez-vous goûter à mes gâteaux aux dattes ? S'enquit la propriétaire.

- Oui, je veux bien, répondit Hermione en souriant.

Severus se contenta de faire un signe de la tête et la dame comprit que son client désirait être en tête-à-tête avec la jeune demoiselle. Elle disparut derrière son comptoir afin de préparer leur commande. Severus observa Hermione un instant. Malgré les signes évidents de fatigue, il la trouva très jolie et féminine. Décidément, elle avait beaucoup changé en sept ans… Hermione leva les yeux vers lui et il lui parla d'une voix apaisante :

- Je veux que vous sachiez que je ne suis pas d'accord avec le fait qu'on vous oblige à m'épouser. Mais puisque nous ne pouvons rien changer à cette stupide loi, je vous propose en quelque sorte de faire la paix.

Se sentant maintenant en confiance et plus détendue qu'à son arrivée, Hermione jugea qu'elle pouvait parler franchement à Severus.

- C'est la raison pour laquelle j'ai accepté de venir ici. Il serait bien inutile d'entretenir de vieilles querelles. (…) Je dois dire que j'ai été surprise que vous preniez l'initiative de m'inviter à prendre le thé. Je ne pensais pas que vous l'auriez fait.

- Vous devez sans doute avoir une piètre opinion de moi, dit Severus en se renfrognant.

- Vous avez tort de croire cela ! (Severus la regarda en sourcillant, incrédule.) En fait, je n'ai absolument rien contre vous. Il est vrai que je vous ai trouvé détestable durant mes années d'études à Poudlard, mais je suis persuadée que ça ne reflétait rien votre véritable personnalité.

- Vous me surprenez à votre tour, Miss. J'étais certain que vous éprouviez encore du mépris pour moi. J'ai dû jouer un rôle durant de nombreuses années et maintenant je voudrais bien être débarrassé de cette mauvaise réputation d'ancien Mangemort. Bien entendu, ce ne sera pas chose facile. Partout où je vais, les gens se méfient de moi. Je suppose que je leur fais peur… Termina-t-il en grimaçant.

Hermione fit un sourire triste. Elle eut une soudaine envie de serrer la main de Severus pour lui montrer qu'elle le comprenait mais elle retint son geste. Madame Pied-Dodu arriva avec le thé et les gâteaux. Ils restèrent un moment silencieux. Puis Hermione reprit la conversation :

- Je sais que ça vous paraîtra étrange, mais j'ai toujours eu confiance en vous. Même après que vous ayez tué Dumbledore. Il y a une part de moi qui me disait que tout ça était planifié d'avance, que ça faisait partie d'un plan quelconque. J'ai essayé d'en parler avec Harry mais je crois qu'il était trop en colère contre vous pour m'écouter. (…) J'admire beaucoup votre courage et tout ce que vous avez fait pour aider l'Ordre et surtout Harry.

- Merci, souffla Severus, encore troublé par les paroles sincères de sa fiancée. Je dois vous faire mes plus plates excuses pour vous avoir si injustement traitée dans le passé. Je vous avoue qu'à bien des occasions, je faisais exprès d'être mesquin envers vous car je savais que cela vous motiverait à dépasser vos limites.

Devant la mine stupéfaite d'Hermione, Severus crut bon ajouter :

- En réalité, je ne vous ai jamais méprisée. Puisque vous étiez de loin la meilleure étudiante de ce collège, je savais que vous iriez loin dans la vie.

La jeune femme sentit ses joues rosir et prit une gorgée de thé afin de cacher sa gêne. Tout paraissait surréaliste aux yeux de Severus. Il était assis entrain de prendre le thé avec son ancienne étudiante à qui il en avait fait baver pendant six ans, et discutait tranquillement avec elle. Il se racla doucement la gorge et demanda :

- Étant donné la situation, je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux que nous utilisions nos prénoms. Je n'aime pas trop quand vous m'appelez « monsieur », ça me rappelle Poudlard et toutes ses convenances.

- Oui, bien sûr, je suis d'accord. Moi aussi ça me dérange quand vous dites toujours « Miss Granger ». Je me sens comme si j'étais encore votre étudiante.

Severus esquissa un sourire et Hermione se surprit à le trouver plus attirant ainsi. Après un autre moment de silence, Hermione osa aborder le sujet du mariage.

- Que sommes-nous censés faire à présent…Severus ?

- Euh…à propos de quoi ?

- Et bien, au sujet du mariage. C'est tout de même dans un mois et il y a sûrement un tas de choses à préparer avant, non ? Dit-elle avec une petite voix qui trahissait son anxiété.

- Pour être franc, Hermione, je n'en sais trop rien. Répondit Severus en soupirant. Je ne suis pas un expert en la matière, vous en conviendrez. (Hermione retint un fou rire pour ne pas vexer son fiancé.)

- Dans ce cas, je crois que je vais demander conseil à Mme Weasley. Elle s'y connaît en mariage, elle a organisé celui de son fils aîné l'an dernier, suggéra Hermione.

- C'est une très bonne idée. Mais dites-moi… Que comptez-vous faire après avoir passé vos ASPICS ?

- En fait, je m'étais déjà inscrite à l'université sorcière d'Oxford en Médicomagie. Mais… (Elle se rembrunit d'un coup et porta son regard vers sa tasse de thé.)

- Mais quoi ? Qu'y a-t-il ? Questionna Severus, inquiet de voir la jeune femme tout à coup si morose.

- Et bien… Étant donné nos…_obligations_, je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux que je laisse tomber tout ça.

Severus venait de poser l'une de ses mains sur celles d'Hermione, qui tremblaient légèrement. Elle releva la tête vers lui, les yeux humides et troublée par ce contact inattendu. Severus la fixa un instant et parla calmement pour la rassurer :

- Sachez que je m'en voudrais énormément si vous ne poursuiviez pas vos études après notre union. Pourquoi gaspiller votre talent et faire de vous une femme au foyer ? Ce serait bien idiot de ma part…

Sur le visage d'Hermione, il put lire toute une gamme d'émotions. La surprise, la joie, le soulagement. Et plein de questions qui se lisaient dans ses brillants yeux noisette mais qui n'osaient franchir ses lèvres.

- Je vous suis reconnaissante mais je ne vois pas comment je pourrais élever un enfant tout en essayant de décrocher un diplôme, dit-elle, soucieuse et mal à l'aise.

- Ne vous en faites pas pour cela, Hermione. Je me chargerai de ces détails avec le Ministère.

- Ah... Se contenta-t-elle de répondre, intriguée.

Hermione prit une bouchée de gâteau et observa Severus du coin de l'œil. L'homme qui se trouvait devant elle pouvait-il être le véritable Severus Rogue ? Poli, respectueux, avenant, voire compréhensif ? Severus la surprit entrain de le dévisager et devina qu'elle se posait bien des questions à son sujet. C'est avec un certain agacement qu'il lui demanda :

- Quelle est donc la question qui vous démange ?

- Euh… C'est que je connais si peu de choses de vous…

Severus, sans quitter Hermione des yeux, appuya ses coudes sur la table et joignit les mains. Hermione se tortilla sur sa chaise, pensant l'avoir offensé. Celui-ci prit une bonne inspiration et lui raconta quelques événements de son enfance, de son adolescence et de sa vie d'adulte jusqu'à la fin de la guerre. Il omit volontairement certains passages qu'il jugeait trop humiliants et insista plutôt sur ce qui avait fait de lui un homme solitaire. Hermione écouta son récit avec beaucoup d'attention, avide de connaître celui qui allait désormais partager sa vie. Elle fut très touchée par certaines de ses paroles, notamment celles concernant son enfance douloureuse et ses missions pour Voldemort.

L'après-midi tirant à sa fin, Severus proposa à Hermione de la rencontrer à nouveau dans quelques jours et de l'emmener dîner dans un restaurant de son choix. Hermione lui sourit et accepta son offre avec joie. Ils se quittèrent donc à l'entrée du village, en se saluant poliment.

NDA : Plusieurs d'entre vous, chers lecteurs et lectrices, connaissent déjà cette fiction. Cependant, puisque mon compte avait été supprimé, j'ai dû en ouvrir un nouveau et rééditer mon histoire depuis le début. J'en ai profité pour réécrire quelques phrases et changer quelques mots. J'invite mes anciens fans à redécouvrir ma fiction, que j'entends poursuivre dans les semaines à venir. Je vous remercie pour vos commentaires, ils sont tous appréciés !


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPITRE 4

Dès qu'elle fut rentrée à Poudlard, Hermione alla raconter son rendez-vous à Harry et Ginny. Cette dernière fut stupéfaite par l'attitude de son ancien professeur. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire ce que son amie lui rapportait.

- Hermione, tu es certaine que tu as bel et bien rencontré Severus Rogue ?

- Mais oui Ginny, je t'assure que c'était bien lui, répondit-elle, légèrement exaspérée. Il s'est montré tout à fait civilisé, dit Hermione avec un léger sourire aux lèvres. En plus, il m'a parlé de ce qu'a été sa vie avant la 2e guerre. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il se confie à moi comme ça…

- C'est quand même étonnant de voir que cet homme, en apparence si froid et méprisant, soit en fait comme tous les autres, déclara Ginny, les yeux ronds.

- Mais non, ce n'est pas si étonnant que ça, quand tu y penses… Dit Harry sur un ton calme. Si Severus Rogue a pu aimer ma mère en secret durant toutes ces années, c'est qu'il a forcément un cœur bien dissimulé sous ses longues robes noires.

- Mouais, tu as sûrement raison, admit la rouquine en faisant une petite moue.

Hermione regarda ses amis en souriant tendrement. Elle sut à ce moment qu'elle pourrait toujours se fier sur eux si le besoin se faisait sentir.

- Merci à vous deux d'être aussi présents pour moi, murmura-t-elle avec émotion.

- Mais ce n'est rien Hermione, tu es comme une sœur pour nous, répondit son amie en la serrant dans ses bras. Je suis bien contente de voir que Rogue se comporte bien avec toi. Sait-on jamais, peut-être fera-t-il un bon mari ?

À ces mots, Harry pouffa de rire et les filles l'imitèrent. L'atmosphère étant plus détendue, les trois amis avaient moins de mal à accepter la situation. Hermione, en particulier, ne ressentait plus la colère et le désespoir qui l'avaient habitée auparavant. Cependant, elle se demandait toujours si son mariage serait voué à l'échec malgré l'attitude avenante de Severus. Étaient-ils vraiment faits l'un pour l'autre ? Elle en doutait encore…

Severus était assis à son bureau, plume en main, avec un parchemin déjà passablement noirci devant lui. Il dressait une liste de choses qu'il voulait exiger du DAM afin d'offrir à sa future épouse une vie confortable. Ces imbéciles du Ministère voulaient l'obliger à se marier ? Soit, mais ils allaient devoir accepter ses conditions en échange de son consentement ! Il leva les yeux et observa brièvement son logis. Il eut une grimace de dégoût. Définitivement, il ne pouvait emmener sa fiancée vivre dans ce lugubre cottage de l'Impasse du tisseur ! Il se pencha sur son parchemin et griffonna encore quelques lignes. Il s'arrêta à nouveau, se rappelant qu'Hermione voulait étudier en Médicomagie. Presque à son insu, un sourire de satisfaction étira ses fines lèvres. Il se sentait fier de savoir qu'elle allait faire profiter de sa grande intelligence au monde des sorciers. Il songea aussitôt qu'ils allaient avoir besoin d'aide pour entretenir la maison et préparer les repas. Il ajouta donc une requête pour obtenir les services d'un elfe de maison.

Finalement, c'est avec émotion que Severus fit la demande qui lui tenait le plus à cœur, à savoir son changement de nom. Il désirait plus que tout prendre le nom de sa défunte mère afin d'offrir ce qu'il y avait de mieux à sa future épouse et à son héritier. Avec le nom de Prince, il deviendrait sans aucun doute un homme respectable et estimé. Il refusait catégoriquement que sa future famille souffre de son passé sombre ou qu'Hermione se fasse dévisager parce qu'elle porterait le nom de Rogue. Il termina son parchemin en spécifiant qu'il désirait obtenir le poste qu'il convoitait au _Département des recherches en sortilèges et potions_. Après tout, il n'avait jamais pu toucher à la fortune des Prince, sa mère ayant été bannie de sa famille pour avoir épousé un Moldu. Il ne disposait donc que de modestes économies à Gringotts. En ayant ce poste au Ministère, il recevrait un salaire important et pourrait même bénéficier d'autres avantages, comme l'acquisition d'ingrédients rares pour ses potions.

Le lundi en matinée, Severus se rendit au Ministère de la magie afin de déposer sa liste de requêtes. Au _Département des affaires matrimoniales_se trouvait le jeune Marvin Fisher, qui semblait être seul. Le jeune homme était très concentré à rédiger de la paperasse et Severus dut se racler la gorge pour attirer son attention. Fisher sursauta et invita timidement Severus à entrer dans le bureau. Ce dernier s'avança dignement vers lui et lui remit le rouleau de parchemin en lui disant qu'il voulait ajouter quelques « clauses » à son entente de mariage. Le jeune homme, perplexe, attrapa le document et se mit à lire rapidement les exigences de son ancien professeur. Il releva les yeux et fit un signe de la tête qui signifiait son approbation. Fisher promit à Severus de remettre le document aux personnes responsables dès leur retour, en après-midi. Il recevrait une réponse à ses demandes dans la semaine suivante. Au grand étonnement du jeune homme, Severus lui lança un regard de satisfaction et quitta les lieux avec un sourire en coin.

Le lendemain matin, Hermione, qui s'était levée avec l'idée de faire le deuxième pas dans sa relation avec son futur époux, envoya un parchemin à Severus pour lui proposer un dîner dans un nouveau restaurant du Chemin de Traverse. Elle s'était appliquée afin que son écriture soit impeccable et que les mots choisis soient parfaits. Elle sentait qu'elle devait faire en sorte que tout soit au mieux quand il s'agissait de Severus. Inconsciemment, elle voulait lui prouver qu'elle était digne d'être son épouse. Car Hermione se rendait compte qu'en fait, elle admirait l'homme qu'il était pour son sang-froid et sa fidélité sans borne à l'ancien directeur de Poudlard. Réalisant cela, elle sentit naître en elle une émotion indéfinissable, proche de la fébrilité. Elle accrocha le parchemin à la patte d'un hibou qui fila dans le ciel limpide du matin. Hermione ne quitta pas le volatile des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il soit hors de sa vue.

Un peu plus d'une heure après avoir refermé la fenêtre, le hibou était de retour avec la réponse de son fiancé. C'est avec une certaine nervosité qu'Hermione détacha la missive de la patte du volatile.

_Chère Hermione,_

_Je serai ravi de dîner en votre compagnie à ce restaurant du Chemin de Traverse, vendredi soir à 19H00. Si cela vous convient, je passerai vous prendre aux grilles de Poudlard à 18H45. Je ne doute pas que vous sachiez transplaner, mais je tiens à m'assurer que vous soyez en sécurité._

_Bien à vous, Severus._

Hermione eut un petit rire nerveux. Severus Rogue était non seulement « ravi » de dîner avec elle, mais lui proposait en plus de passer la prendre au portail de l'école afin qu'ils se rendent ensemble au restaurant. Doux Merlin ! Mais d'où lui venait cette soudaine galanterie ? Elle tourna la tête vers la fenêtre et son regard se perdit dans le ciel bleu presque sans nuage. Se pouvait-il que ce soit la vraie personnalité de cet homme mystérieux ? Au fond d'elle-même, Hermione était intimement persuadée que même si elle ne connaissait pas encore tout de Severus, il ne pourrait jamais faire semblant d'être gentil dans le seul but de lui plaire. Non, il ne devait pas être le genre d'homme à feindre de s'intéresser à une femme. Elle ne reconnaissait pas du tout celui qu'elle avait côtoyé durant ses années d'études. Tout en roulant le parchemin entre ses doigts, Hermione souhaita ardemment que Severus demeure aussi courtois et aimable que lors de leur première sortie.

Le vendredi soir, c'est avec des papillons dans l'estomac qu'Hermione marcha jusqu'au portail du château. Ginny l'avait convaincue de revêtir une longue robe rouge grenat qui était plutôt saillante. La jeune femme n'avait pas l'habitude de porter de telles tenues et se sentait mal à l'aise. Elle avait rouspété auprès de son amie que ce dîner n'avait rien d'un rendez-vous galant et qu'elle ne voulait pas paraître aguicheuse. Vexée, Ginny lui avait répondu que sa robe était tout à fait convenable et juste assez « sexy » pour plaire à un célibataire endurci. Hermione avait alors lancé un regard désespéré en direction de Harry qui s'était contenté d'hausser les épaules en lui disant qu'il préférait ne pas s'en mêler. Hermione s'était finalement inclinée devant Ginny, non sans grommeler un peu. Lorsqu'elle arriva devant les grilles, Severus était déjà là. Il tourna la tête dans sa direction et aperçut une étoffe rouge dépasser de la cape d'Hermione. Il sourcilla un instant puis reprit son air sérieux tout en lui offrant son bras, en véritable gentleman. Hermione le rejoignit, le salua poliment et posa sa main délicate sur le bras de Severus. Ils transplanèrent sans attendre sur le Chemin de Traverse, tout près du Chaudron Baveur.

Ils marchèrent en silence jusqu'au restaurant qui avait ouvert ses portes peu de temps après la fin de la guerre. Les sorciers avaient ressenti le besoin de se distraire et de reprendre goût à la vie après de longs mois de terreur. Bref, les bars, restaurants et boutiques fleurissaient à présent sur le Chemin de Traverse. Les fiancés se jetèrent de rapides coups d'œil durant le trajet mais aucun n'osa parler à l'autre. Hermione se sentait encore intimidée par Severus et ce dernier ne savait pas quel sujet aborder avec la jeune femme. Ils arrivèrent enfin devant le fameux restaurant dont la cuisine méditerranéenne faisait fureur. Ils entrèrent et s'installèrent dans un coin tranquille, un peu à l'écart des autres clients. Lorsque Hermione retira sa cape, Severus resta bouche bée. Il détailla sa fiancée de la tête aux pieds comme s'il se trouvait devant une parfaite inconnue. Elle avait relevé une partie de ses cheveux en chignon, s'était maquillée les yeux et les lèvres, et sa robe… Simple mais tellement jolie ! Severus tendit le bras vers Hermione pour prendre sa cape et celle-ci rougit en sentant son regard persistant. Elle sentit alors le besoin de se justifier :

- Je suis désolée. Je sais que ma tenue est ridicule mais c'est mon amie qui a insisté pour que je porte cela et… (Severus fit un geste de la main pour l'arrêter.)

- Vous n'êtes absolument pas ridicule, Hermione. Non, au contraire, vous êtes ravissante, dit-il avec le plus grand sérieux.

Hermione souffla un « merci » tout en fixant les yeux noirs de Severus. Non seulement il avait semblé sincère en disant cela, mais elle avait cru déceler une pointe de tendresse dans son regard. Severus l'invita à s'asseoir et accrocha leurs capes à une patère. Une serveuse vint à leur table et leur remit un menu. Severus engagea la conversation en demandant à Hermione comment allaient ses révisions pour les ASPICS. Hermione lui répondit qu'elle était plutôt avancée dans les matières principales mais qu'elle devait encore étudier en Arithmancie et en Études des Runes anciennes. Quand la serveuse vint prendre leur commande, ils furent tous deux surpris de constater qu'ils avaient les mêmes goûts culinaires. Ils choisirent une assiette de langoustes avec riz aux fines herbes. Severus demanda à Hermione si elle aimait le vin.

- Oui, bien sûr. J'en bois souvent lorsque je suis avec mes parents.

- Dans ce cas, je vais demander une bouteille.

Et il fit signe à la serveuse de leur apporter du vin. Quelques instants plus tard, une bouteille de Chardonnay apparut sur la table avec des coupes. Severus sortit sa baguette et tapota la bouteille qui se déboucha toute seule. Il versa du vin dans la coupe d'Hermione puis dans la sienne. Elle lui sourit et goûta le liquide doré.

- J'ignorais que vous aimiez les fruits de mer, dit-elle après avoir avalé sa première gorgée.

- Je crois qu'il y a encore plusieurs choses que vous ignorez de moi, répondit Severus après avoir également goûté au vin.

- En effet, dit-elle en rougissant de nouveau. Mais je pense que nous sommes ici pour remédier à la situation.

- Bien entendu. Mais puisque je vous ai déjà parlé de moi, j'aimerais en savoir un peu plus sur vous.

- Bon, d'accord…

Hermione parla de sa vie avant Poudlard et de sa famille. Elle lui raconta son enfance dans le monde des Moldus. Parfois, elle avait l'impression d'être ennuyeuse mais elle voyait bien l'intérêt que Severus lui portait et cela la poussait à continuer de parler. Elle lui confia quels étaient ses goûts, ses intérêts (outre les études) et le fait qu'elle désirait travailler à Sainte-Mangouste dans quelques années. Severus l'écouta tout en émettant des commentaires de temps à autre. Il l'observa attentivement et se surprit à penser qu'Hermione était non seulement très jolie, mais qu'elle était bien plus intéressante qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Elle n'avait plus rien de l'agaçante « Miss-je-sais-tout » de Poudlard !

Au moment où ils entamaient le dessert, Severus posa une question délicate à Hermione :

- Dites-moi, comment vos parents ont réagi lorsqu'ils ont su que vous seriez bientôt mariée ?

Hermione, qui était souriante depuis le début du repas, se rembrunit subitement. Elle marmonna que ses parents n'étaient pas encore au courant pour le mariage. Puis, elle prit une bouchée de son dessert pour éviter de croiser le regard de Severus. Celui-ci déposa sa fourchette, s'accouda sur la table et croisa ses mains au-dessus de son assiette. Il fixa Hermione et s'adressa à elle sur un ton qui se voulait rassurant :

- Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas encore annoncé à vos parents que vous alliez vous marier ? C'est tout de même dans moins d'un mois…

Hermione soupira profondément et Severus put lire la détresse dans ses yeux.

- Je n'ai pas réussi à trouver les bons mots pour leur annoncer une telle nouvelle. Je suis leur unique enfant, et ils ont déjà eu du mal à accepter que je me sois fiancée à Ronald il y a quelques mois. Ils trouvaient que j'étais trop jeune pour le mariage. J'ai peur qu'ils soient déçus et en colère contre moi.

- Je comprends, mais il va bien falloir que vous leur disiez un jour.

- Je dois aller les voir dimanche, je vais dîner avec eux. Je vous promets que je vais leur en parler, dit Hermione, embarrassée.

Severus eut l'air de réfléchir durant quelques secondes, puis il regarda Hermione avec un sourire en coin.

- Peut-être pourrais-je vous accompagner chez vos parents afin de vous faciliter la tâche ? Après tout, ils voudront sûrement rencontrer l'homme qui va épouser leur fille unique.

Hermione planta son regard dans celui de Severus mais elle n'y décela aucune malice. Elle accepta sa proposition avec un soulagement à peine dissimulé. Severus, quant à lui, comprit immédiatement que la jeune femme lui faisait vraiment confiance. Ce qui lui permit de croire que, finalement, peut-être une relation avec elle pourrait fonctionner. Après tout, Lucius et Narcissa s'étaient mariés par obligation et avec le temps, ils étaient devenus très proches.

Ils terminèrent leur repas et se donnèrent rendez-vous à Pré-au-Lard le dimanche à 14H00. Severus la raccompagna ensuite au portail de Poudlard. Hermione eut un sommeil paisible cette nuit-là. Severus, lui, s'endormit avec l'image d'Hermione dans sa belle robe rouge…


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPITRE 5

En cette fin d'après-midi, sous un soleil resplendissant, trois silhouettes avançaient tranquillement à travers les stèles du cimetière de Pré-au-Lard. Hermione, accompagnée de ses amis Harry et Ginny, venait rendre visite à son cher Ron. Comme un automate, Hermione se dirigea directement à l'endroit où le jeune homme reposait en paix. Après s'être recueillis quelques minutes, Harry et Ginny laissèrent un peu d'intimité à leur amie, car ils se doutaient bien qu'elle avait des choses à lui dire en privé. Hermione s'agenouilla et déposa une gerbe de fleurs près de la pierre tombale. Elle se mit alors à parler à voix basse :

- Si je ne suis pas venue la semaine dernière, c'est parce que je devais voir Severus Rogue. Nous sommes officiellement fiancés, maintenant. Je sais à quel point tu haïssais cet homme, Ron, mais j'avais eu raison de croire qu'il était quelqu'un de bien. Nous nous sommes vus deux fois déjà, et franchement je ne reconnais plus l'homme qui nous a enseigné à Poudlard. Il n'est pas du tout celui qu'il paraissait être auparavant. Au Ministère, il s'est montré froid et distant, mais après il a été vraiment gentil avec moi. J'ai découvert que nous avons des choses en commun, et il a même accepté de rencontrer mes parents. Je pense que je vais bien m'entendre avec lui, tu sais…

Hermione leva les yeux et admira le ciel bleu ainsi que les arbres autour d'elle, puis son regard se posa à nouveau sur le nom gravé dans la pierre.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi, Ron chéri, tu me manques beaucoup mais je sais maintenant que je vais m'en sortir. Je crois sincèrement que Severus prendra soin de moi. J'espère seulement que tu ne m'en voudras pas lorsque je serai liée à lui…

Elle lui envoya un baiser soufflé et se releva pour rejoindre ses amis, le cœur rempli d'émotions.

Le lendemain, Hermione avait rendez-vous avec Severus afin de se rendre chez ses parents. Bien qu'elle ait prévenu ses parents du fait qu'elle serait accompagnée d'un « ami », Hermione était passablement anxieuse. Severus aussi était nerveux, même s'il le cachait bien. Il attendait Hermione devant le pub les _Trois Balais_, en se tordant les doigts sous sa cape. Il avait pris soin de revêtir des pantalons et une chemise de Moldus, afin de faire meilleure impression à ses futurs beaux-parents. Merlin… Comment devait-il se comporter avec les parents d'Hermione ? Il n'en savait rien. Lui qui croyait finir ses jours seul et dans l'oubli, il allait se retrouver avec une épouse à peine majeure et un enfant à sa charge. C'est néanmoins avec un certain soulagement qu'il vit sa fiancée apparaître dans la petite rue du village. À l'instar de Potter et de Weasley, elle connaissait le sens du mot « ponctualité ». Lorsqu'Hermione arriva à sa hauteur, Severus lui offrit galamment son bras et ils transplanèrent dans la banlieue de Londres où vivait les Granger. Ils retirèrent leurs capes et marchèrent dans le quartier cossu jusqu'à une maison de trois étages entourée d'un grand jardin et d'une barrière de bois.

Ce fut Ellen, la mère d'Hermione, qui vint les accueillir. Cette dernière cacha mal sa surprise en voyant l'homme qui accompagnait sa fille. Après avoir serré Hermione dans ses bras, elle les invita à se rendre au salon où Richard, le père de la jeune femme, les attendait. L'homme embrassa chaleureusement sa fille. Puis, en se tournant vers Severus, il ne put se retenir de sourciller en constatant que « l'invité surprise » devait approcher la quarantaine. Hermione présenta Severus à ses parents qui le saluèrent poliment mais assez froidement. Ensuite, Ellen demanda à sa fille de lui raconter comment allaient ses révisions et si elle se sentait un peu mieux depuis sa dernière visite. Hermione fit un compte-rendu de ce qu'elle avait fait durant les deux dernières semaines, tout en omettant de parler de ses fiançailles avec Severus. Elle ne savait toujours pas comment aborder ce sujet délicat. Après quelques instants de bavardage, Ellen se leva et demanda à Hermione de venir l'aider à préparer le thé et le goûter. Hermione suivit sa mère, non sans avoir jeté un regard inquiet vers son fiancé. Dès que les deux femmes entrèrent dans la cuisine, Ellen ne put s'empêcher de questionner sa fille :

- Hermione, dis-moi, est-ce que cet homme est le professeur de Potions dont tu m'as tant parlé ?

- En effet, c'est bien lui qui m'a enseigné les Potions et la DCFM à Poudlard. Mais maintenant, il n'est plus professeur. Il veut travailler comme chercheur au Ministère de la Magie, je crois.

- Enfin, tu disais que cet homme n'arrêtait pas de te faire des remarques blessantes à l'école et qu'il était détestable avec tous les élèves de Gryffondor…

- Oui maman, c'est vrai. Mais ça c'était avant la Grande Bataille. Je veux que tu saches que Severus a joué un rôle primordial dans la guerre contre Voldemort. Il était espion pour l'Ordre du Phénix. Sans lui, je pense que ça aurait été impossible de détruire définitivement le Mage Noir, déclara Hermione avec conviction.

- Tu veux me faire croire qu'il a subitement cessé d'être méchant quand la guerre a pris fin ? Demanda Ellen, incrédule. Voyons, Hermione, c'est toi qui nous as expliqué qu'il avait été un Man…

- Maman, s'il te plaît, arrête de dramatiser, coupa Hermione. Severus m'a raconté un tas de choses sur lui-même et maintenant que je le connais un peu mieux, je peux t'assurer qu'il est digne de confiance.

- Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi cet individu est soudainement devenu ton ami, Hermione. Et pourquoi l'avoir amené ici ?

La concernée ne répliqua rien et poussa un soupir de résignation. Elle savait que la partie n'était pas gagnée. Elle attrapa le plateau de service et se dirigea vers le salon, sa mère sur les talons. Juste avant de passer la porte, elle l'entendit murmurer derrière elle :

- Je n'aime pas ça, ma chérie. Je sens que tu nous caches quelque chose…

Hermione entra dans le salon, la tête haute, et offrit le thé à son père et à Severus. Les deux hommes se toisaient avec méfiance, et la jeune femme était certaine qu'ils n'avaient échangé que de simples banalités durant son absence. Elle aurait préféré se battre contre une horde de trolls enragés plutôt que de continuer à faire semblant de ne pas voir le froid évident entre ses parents et son fiancé. Elle tenta de poursuivre la conversation en demandant à ses parents des nouvelles de leurs proches. Ellen se fit plus bavarde que son époux, qui détaillait Severus avec un air indéchiffrable. Richard nota que leur invité se tenait assez près de sa fille et doutait qu'il soit simplement un « ami ». Alors qu'Hermione devenait de plus en plus agitée sur le canapé, elle sentit le regard de Severus se poser sur elle. Elle tourna la tête dans sa direction et comprit tout de suite qu'il allait prendre le relais. Elle lui fit un sourire timide en signe de reconnaissance. Severus attrapa doucement l'une de ses mains et s'adressa aux parents d'Hermione :

- Je crois que je vous dois des explications sur la raison de ma présence ici, commença-t-il en prenant un ton calme et posé.

- Ça tombe plutôt bien car nous nous posions justement la question, dit le père d'Hermione sur un ton sarcastique.

Richard s'était raidi lorsqu'il avait vu cet étranger prendre la main de sa fille dans la sienne. Ça ne lui disait rien qui vaille… Severus ignora le commentaire de l'homme et le regarda droit dans les yeux. Il expliqua clairement à ses futurs beaux-parents qu'Hermione et lui devaient se plier à une nouvelle loi du Ministère de la Magie et qu'ils étaient contraints de se marier très bientôt. Constatant l'absence de réaction de ceux-ci, il ajouta qu'Hermione et lui avaient tenté de se soustraire à cette loi mais qu'ils ne pouvaient rien y faire. Les Granger paraissaient si bouleversés par la nouvelle qu'ils étaient incapables de prononcer un seul mot. Ellen se tourna vers Hermione, ne pouvant regarder Severus en face.

- Pour quand est prévu ce mariage ? Demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix tremblante.

Hermione rougit d'embarras mais répondit tout de même à sa mère en faisant un petit sourire qui ressemblait plus à une grimace.

- C'est prévu pour le 7 août prochain.

Hermione vit sa mère blêmir dangereusement et eut peur que celle-ci perde conscience. Mais son père, visiblement contrarié, se décida à ouvrir la bouche :

- Hermione, Ellen, je vous prierais de bien vouloir nous laisser seuls un moment.

Hermione lança un regard paniqué aux deux hommes, mais Severus lui fit un signe de la tête signifiant qu'elle ne devait pas s'inquiéter. Ellen attrapa le bras de sa fille et l'entraîna à la cuisine. Pendant ce temps, les deux hommes se firent face. Severus affichait un air calme et attendait patiemment que Richard entame la discussion. C'est d'une voix presque inaudible que le père d'Hermione demanda à Severus :

- Qu'est-ce que tout cela signifie ? Pourquoi ce mariage arrangé ? Et pourquoi cet empressement ?

L'homme affichait un air triste et détourna son regard vers la fenêtre du salon. Severus comprenait sa réaction, alors il répondit le plus franchement possible à ses interrogations. Il lui expliqua sans détour qu'Hermione et lui seraient unis dans le but de faire un enfant, et ainsi aider le monde sorcier à se relever de la récente guerre. Richard l'écouta attentivement, puis se tourna lentement vers lui. Il le fixa un instant et dit sur un ton grave :

- Je tiens à ce que vous sachiez, monsieur, que malgré les apparences, Hermione est toujours vierge. Elle s'est toujours montrée timide avec les garçons. À part Ronald Weasley, avec qui elle était fiancée, elle n'a jamais eu de petit ami. Et ce jeune Bulgare, Victor Krum, n'a été rien de plus qu'un « flirt ». Hermione a l'habitude de tout confier à sa mère, et jamais jusqu'à aujourd'hui elle n'a mentionné qu'elle avait eu de rapport intime. Alors j'ose espérer que vous vous comporterez en gentleman avec elle.

Severus fut stupéfait par la déclaration de M. Granger. Il avait cru qu'Hermione, ayant été fiancée au jeune Weasley, avait connu l'intimité avec le jeune homme. Jamais il ne se serait douté qu'elle puisse être encore vierge. Il mit quelques secondes à rassembler ses idées. Puis, il prit une profonde inspiration et tenta de rassurer son futur beau-père :

- Écoutez, monsieur Granger. Je n'ai aucunement l'intention de faire du mal à Hermione. Je vous promets que jamais je ne la forcerai à faire quoi que ce soit contre son gré. Je suis conscient de notre écart d'âge et aussi de son désir de poursuivre ses études. D'ailleurs, j'ai déjà pris des dispositions auprès du Ministère de la Magie pour nous assurer tout le confort nécessaire. J'ai beaucoup de respect et d'estime pour votre fille, monsieur. Je ferai tout ce que je peux pour qu'elle soit heureuse. Tout ce que je souhaite à présent, c'est tirer un trait sur le passé et commencer une nouvelle vie.

Richard l'observa avec intensité, puis hocha la tête en signe d'approbation. Il se leva et tendit la main à Severus. Ce dernier se leva à son tour et serra fermement la main de son vis-à-vis. Les deux femmes furent invitées à revenir au salon où l'ambiance était devenue moins tendue. Voyant que ses parents avaient envie de discuter ensemble, Hermione proposa à Severus de lui montrer le jardin et la petite serre derrière la maison. Les fiancés sortirent donc à l'extérieur et se promenèrent en silence, profitant de la chaleur et des douces odeurs de l'été. Puis, Severus s'arrêta et s'adressa à Hermione :

- Hermione, il faut que je vous parle de quelque chose, dit-il doucement.

- Oh, si c'est au sujet de mes parents, et bien… Commença Hermione, encore gênée par la réaction de ceux-ci.

- Non, ça n'a rien à voir avec vos parents. Je voulais vous mettre au courant que j'ai fait quelques requêtes au DAM, cette semaine. J'ai demandé, entre autres, qu'on nous fournisse un endroit confortable pour vivre car ma propriété est une ruine et je ne veux pas que vous y mettiez les pieds. Et j'ai également exigé que nous ayons un elfe de maison pour les tâches ménagères et les repas. Ne vous en faites pas, il ou elle aura un salaire. Vous pourrez continuer vos études après les ASPICS et…

- Vous avez fait ça ?! S'exclama Hermione, incrédule. Mais croyez-vous que le Ministère acceptera ces demandes ?

- Oui, je le crois. Ce sont en quelque sorte des « conditions » à satisfaire en échange de notre consentement au mariage.

- Ah… C'est tout à fait avisé de votre part.

- Je ne suis pas un Serpentard pour rien, dit Severus en esquissant un sourire.

Hermione fut touchée que Severus ait pensé à elle et à son bien-être. Mais elle n'était pas au bout de ses surprises. Severus fouilla dans l'une de ses poches et en sortit une petite boîte en velours bleu roi qu'il fit s'agrandir à l'aide de sa baguette. Il la présenta à Hermione en lui disant :

- Je sais que la tradition chez les Moldus est d'offrir un cadeau à sa fiancée. Je tiens donc à vous remettre ceci. (Il lui tendit la boîte.)

Lorsqu'Hermione ouvrit la boîte, elle découvrit un magnifique collier de perles. Elle sourit et l'effleura du bout des doigts, trop émue pour émettre le moindre son. Severus sut que son présent faisait plaisir à la jeune femme. Il ajouta :

- Ce collier est la seule chose qu'il me reste de ma mère, à part ses précieux livres de potions et de sortilèges. Je crois qu'il est très ancien, elle m'a raconté l'avoir reçu en cadeau pour son 16ème anniversaire. Il provient donc de la noble famille des Prince. Je pense que ma mère aurait été fière de le voir au cou de celle qui deviendrait ma femme.

- Merci, souffla Hermione avec émotion. J'en prendrai grand soin, c'est promis.

- Puis-je vous le mettre ? Demanda-t il en prenant délicatement le bijou dans ses mains.

- Oui, bien sûr, répondit-elle avec joie.

Hermione releva ses cheveux et Severus attacha le précieux collier de perles dans son cou délicat. Elle se retourna ensuite vers lui et sans réfléchir, se leva sur la pointe des pieds pour poser un baiser sur la joue de Severus. Ce dernier fut passablement ébranlé puisque ses joues prirent une jolie teinte rose au contact des douces lèvres d'Hermione. Celle-ci parut troublée par son audace. Elle entreprit alors de marcher pour se distraire. Severus suivit Hermione en silence. Quand Ellen les appela pour le dîner, ils retournèrent sagement à l'intérieur. Tout en caressant la joue sur laquelle il pouvait encore sentir les lèvres de sa fiancée, Severus songea qu'il commençait sérieusement à ressentir de l'affection pour ce petit bout de femme qu'il allait bientôt épouser.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPITRE 6

Severus observait les flammes danser dans sa cheminée, se remémorant la journée qu'il venait de passer en compagnie d'Hermione. Il sirotait tranquillement son thé en se disant que les choses auraient pu être bien pires. Il s'était attendu à une réaction plus vive de la part des Granger. Il avait donc été surpris de constater que malgré le choc de la nouvelle, Ellen et Richard avaient conservé une attitude digne des bourgeois de bonne famille qu'ils étaient, c'est-à-dire sans débordement d'émotions. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage en se rappelant combien il avait aimé voir le précieux bijou de sa mère au cou d'Hermione. Il avait longuement hésité à lui en faire cadeau, mais à présent il ne regrettait aucunement sa décision. À l'instant où il avait été témoin de la joie d'Hermione, il sut qu'il avait bien fait de lui offrir le collier de perles si cher à son cœur. Il devait bien l'admettre, la jolie Gryffondor ne le laissait plus indifférent. Sa main effleura l'endroit où Hermione avait déposé un baiser et poussa un long soupir. Il n'était toujours pas convaincu que son mariage avec la jeune femme était une bonne chose, mais il croyait pouvoir bien s'entendre avec elle.

La seule ombre au tableau était leur obligation de concevoir un enfant. Si au moins on leur avait donné plus de temps… Hermione devait sans doute encore penser à Ronald Weasley, quoi de plus normal d'ailleurs ? Alors comment lui, un homme de vingt ans son aîné et pas séduisant pour trois Noises, allait bien pouvoir la persuader de s'offrir à lui ? Qui plus est en seulement quelques mois ? Et Merlin, pourquoi fallait-il que sa fiancée soit pucelle ? Severus soupira à nouveau, en se passant les mains sur le visage. Peut-être devrait-il lui suggérer d'avoir un amant, question qu'elle ne soit pas effarouchée lorsque viendrait le moment de consommer leur union ? Non, pas question. Hermione était _sa_ fiancée et il ne voulait pas qu'un autre homme la fasse sienne ! Il réalisa soudain que la seule pensée d'Hermione dans les bras d'un inconnu avait fait naître en lui un sentiment d'exclusivité, de possessivité qu'il ne se connaissait guère. Il émit alors un grognement de frustration, puis se leva prestement de son fauteuil. Il monta à l'étage où se trouvait sa chambre à coucher, et se mit en pyjama tout en se maudissant d'être aussi faible et sentimental qu'un Poufsouffle. Il mit du temps à s'endormir, revoyant sans cesse les beaux yeux noisette d'Hermione et son doux sourire alors qu'elle portait fièrement son collier de perles…

Hermione était assise devant sa coiffeuse, et observait les jolies perles que Severus lui avait offertes tout en brossant ses longs cheveux châtains. Elle déposa sa brosse et caressa doucement le bijou du bout des doigts. Un tas de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête. Elle se demandait bien ce que l'homme pouvait penser d'elle, si jeune, si inexpérimentée… Qu'était-elle à ses yeux ? Une compagne digne de ce nom ou simplement une ancienne élève devenue une amie ? Comment serait la cohabitation avec cet homme qui devait avoir des habitudes de vie bien à lui ? Elle ferma les yeux et se remémora le visage de son ancien professeur, les traits adoucis et rajeunis par le fait qu'il ne portait plus son masque d'espion. Elle revit le mince sourire qu'il avait esquissé un peu plus tôt dans la journée et elle sentit une petite chaleur envahir ses joues. Ainsi, elle le trouvait plutôt plaisant à regarder. Hermione regarda à nouveau le collier. Severus avait de la classe, c'était absolument indéniable. Il dégageait un charisme qui ne la laissait pas indifférente, il était toujours habillé avec soin et ses manières étaient raffinées. Mais elle sentit soudain un nœud se former dans sa gorge. Serait-elle capable, malgré tous ces aspects positifs, d'offrir son innocence à cet homme qui allait devenir son époux ? Et comment le ferait-elle sans avoir l'impression de trahir Ron ? Elle se rappela aussi que le Ministère exigeait qu'elle tombe enceinte assez rapidement. Comment allait-elle faire pour assumer son rôle de mère malgré son jeune âge ? Hermione avait peur pour ses études et son avenir. Elle se leva et alla s'asseoir près de sa fenêtre pour regarder le ciel étoilé. Ses yeux s'embuèrent et dans un murmure elle dit :

- Ron, où que tu sois, je t'en supplie fais-moi un signe… J'ai besoin de savoir que tu es d'accord avec tout ça, que tu ne m'en veux pas.

Mais comme elle s'y en attendait, rien ne se produisit. Elle soupira profondément et se dirigea vers son lit dans l'espoir d'y trouver un sommeil réparateur. Mais au moment où elle soulevait les draps, quelqu'un frappait à sa porte. Hermione alla ouvrir, en pensant que cela devait être Ginny qui venait lui souhaiter bonne nuit. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que c'était Harry qui se tenait là. Constatant son air perplexe, Harry expliqua sa présence :

- Bonsoir, Mione. Je voulais savoir comment s'était passé le dîner avec tes parents, aujourd'hui ? Comment ont-ils pris la nouvelle ?

- Et bien, pas trop mal, je dirais… Viens, je vais te raconter, répondit-elle en allant s'asseoir sur le canapé du salon.

Et Hermione fit un résumé de sa journée à son ami, qui l'écouta attentivement. Elle lui montra le cadeau de fiançailles de Severus, ce qui ne manqua pas d'impressionner le jeune homme. Puis, la mine d'Hermione s'assombrit et elle se mit à fixer ses genoux. Harry s'approcha de son amie et posa ses mains sur ses épaules.

- Je sais très bien ce qui te rend triste. Mais tu ne dois pas t'inquiéter, Mione. Tu sais très bien que le Rog…enfin, que Severus veillera sur toi, dit-il d'une voix rassurante.

Hermione releva les yeux, abasourdie par l'attitude de son frère de cœur.

- Après tout ce que cet homme a traversé, après tous les sacrifices qu'il a pu faire dans sa vie, crois-tu qu'il va se contenter de subir ce que le Ministère lui impose sans réagir ? Je suis persuadé qu'il va tout faire pour te rendre…ou plutôt _vous_ rendre la vie plus facile.

- Harry, tu m'étonnes vraiment, tu sais, murmura-t-elle, les yeux ronds.

Harry se contenta de prendre les mains d'Hermione dans les siennes et poursuivit :

- Depuis la fin de cette guerre, j'ai eu beaucoup de temps pour réfléchir. Avec les informations que m'a laissé Dumbledore, j'ai réalisé que j'avais porté un mauvais jugement sur Rogue. Bien sûr, il n'a pas aidé à me faire une opinion agréable de sa personne, mais je sais bien que s'il a pu me protéger durant toutes ces années, c'est qu'il a un cœur. Il est capable d'aimer, puisqu'il est toujours resté fidèle à la mémoire de ma mère, son premier et son unique amour. J'espère seulement qu'il saura te rendre heureuse, Hermione.

La jeune femme serra son ami dans ses bras mais fut incapable de prononcer un mot. Elle était bien trop ébranlée par les paroles d'Harry. Ce dernier se leva et quitta les appartements d'Hermione après lui avoir souhaité bonne nuit. Hermione alla se coucher peu de temps après, ses pensées étant dirigées vers son fiancé.

Le lendemain, au petit déjeuner, Ginny arriva toute pimpante à la table des Gryffondor. Elle brandissait fièrement une lettre et lorsqu'elle prit place à côté de Harry, ce dernier lui fit un sourire complice. Hermione sourcilla, intriguée, et son amie lui expliqua la raison de sa bonne humeur :

- Nous venons de recevoir la date officielle de notre mariage. Ce sera le 25 septembre en après-midi. Je suis contente car même si je tombe enceinte durant l'année scolaire, j'aurai amplement le temps de préparer mes ASPICS !

- Après, tu n'auras qu'à attendre une année avant de reprendre les études, ça te permettra de t'occuper de notre enfant, dit Harry en serrant tendrement sa fiancée dans ses bras. Et moi, je vais suivre une formation pour devenir professeur en Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Avec un peu de chance, je pourrai enseigner ici même à Poudlard l'an prochain.

- Je vous félicite, tous les deux. Je suis heureuse que les choses s'arrangent pour vous, répondit Hermione d'une voix chaleureuse.

Cette dernière se leva de son siège et embrassa ses amis. Puis, tout en tartinant ses toasts, elle observa les autres élèves présents dans la Grande Salle. Elle sourit en constatant que Neville et Luna semblaient filer le parfait bonheur, se lançant des regards tendres par-dessus leurs bols de céréales et se tenant par la main. Elle aperçut d'autres couples, comme Seamus Finnigan et Hannah Abbot, ou encore Dean Thomas et Padma Patil, qui se faisaient des câlins ou s'embrassaient sans gêne. Hermione perdit soudain son sourire et baissa légèrement la tête, songeant que les choses ne seraient sans doute jamais comme cela entre elle et Severus. Certes, il était gentil avec elle, mais il était loin de se montrer affectueux. Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes en pensant aux baisers et aux étreintes de Ron, marques d'affection qui lui manqueraient horriblement une fois mariée à Severus.

Ginny s'aperçut de la soudaine tristesse d'Hermione et comprit qu'elle avait besoin de distraction. Elle lui proposa donc d'aller faire du magasinage pour trouver leurs robes de mariées. Hermione, n'ayant pas le cœur à étudier, accepta en priant que cette activité arrive à lui remonter le moral. Elles se donnèrent rendez-vous dans le hall à 10H00 et se rendirent à pied au village de Pré-au-Lard. Une fois arrivées là-bas, Ginny traîna Hermione dans une boutique de prêt-à-porter pour les soirées mondaines et événements spéciaux. Tout au fond du magasin Gaichiffon, se trouvait une petite section remplie de somptueuses robes de mariage. Ginny était très enthousiaste car ses parents lui avaient laissé une bourse bien garnie de Gallions, et Harry avait également apporté sa contribution. Hermione disposait d'une somme beaucoup plus modeste, ses parents s'étant offerts pour organiser une réception dans le jardin familial. Ginny furetait de gauche à droite, telle une abeille, et avait sélectionné plusieurs modèles de robes pour l'essayage. Hermione s'efforçait de paraître contente devant son amie, mais jugeait les tenues trop extravagantes à son goût ou trop onéreuses pour ses moyens.

La vendeuse tenta vainement de trouver un modèle convenable pour Hermione, sans succès. Ginny porta son choix sur une tenue fort élégante, de couleur blanc perle avec de jolis petits motifs floraux bleu azur, qui rappelait l'époque du début du XXe siècle. La jeune fille acheta un petit diadème avec un voile et des gants de soie pour compléter le tout. Hermione fit un signe de tête à son amie puis sortit pour l'attendre à l'extérieur, l'air morose et le cœur gros. Les robes qu'elle avait vues étaient toutes très jolies, mais aucune ne lui convenait. Elle était tout simplement découragée. Ginny la rejoignit avec son paquet, qu'elle réduisit pour le ranger soigneusement dans l'une de ses poches. Désolée d'avoir imposé cette sortie à Hermione, la rouquine lui demanda si elle désirait rentrer. Toutefois, Hermione se ressaisit et suggéra à Ginny d'aller chez Mme Guipure, sur le Chemin de Traverse. Elles se rendirent donc dans un endroit sécuritaire pour le transplanage et Hermione saisit le bras de Ginny pour atterrir quelques secondes plus tard dans une ruelle du quartier sorcier de Londres. Ensuite, elles allèrent sans tarder à la boutique de Mme Guipure. Hermione expliqua à la dame qu'elle désirait une robe simple et sobre, car elle avait des moyens limités. La vieille femme la guida dans un coin du magasin où il y avait un tas de robes plus ou moins démodées, vendues à rabais, et qui pouvaient être modifiées sur mesure. Ginny sourcilla un peu, ne comprenant pas les intentions d'Hermione. Cette dernière retrouva peu à peu le sourire et commença à sélectionner des robes qu'elle déposa dans une cabine.

Après quelques essayages infructueux, Hermione choisit une robe à taille Empire dont le corsage était incrusté de petites paillettes aux reflets rosés. Le tissu était légèrement terni et il fallait remplacer les manches ainsi que le ruban cintrant la taille, mais Hermione n'en avait cure. La jeune femme se tourna vers son amie et lui demanda si Molly accepterait de l'aider à rafraîchir et améliorer sa tenue. Ginny lui sourit et lui assura que sa mère ferait des merveilles en quelques coups de baguette magique. Mme Guipure proposa à Hermione des rubans, de la dentelle et des étoffes qui redonneraient son charme d'antan à la robe. Hermione régla son achat et sortit de la boutique satisfaite. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à dessiner une nouvelle version de sa robe de mariée et d'aller rendre visite à Mme Weasley. Et puis après tout, elle ne se marierait qu'une fois alors pourquoi ne pas en profiter pour se faire belle ?

Le même jour, Severus se leva péniblement de son lit, les traits tirés par le manque de sommeil. Il se rendit dans sa petite salle de bain, s'appuya sur le lavabo, et leva la tête pour s'observer dans le miroir. Il grimaça en voyant les cernes sous ses yeux et son teint pâle. Il n'avait jamais aimé son apparence mais il ne s'en était pas vraiment soucié auparavant. Pourquoi y accordait-il de l'attention à présent ? Sans doute parce qu'il allait se marier… Soudain, Severus sentit la nervosité le gagner. Dans un peu moins d'un mois, il serait marié à Hermione et si Merlin le voulait, il porterait le nom de sa mère. Cependant, hormis ses tenues soignées et ses bonnes manières, il ne ressemblait pas du tout à un noble sorcier. Il fallait donc y remédier. Mais par quoi commencer ?

Concernant ses cernes et son teint blafard, du repos et quelques sorties au grand air règleraient le problème. Pour ses cheveux, il n'aurait d'autre choix que de demander conseil à des experts car il n'avait pas encore trouvé de shampooing assez efficace pour enrayer leur aspect luisant. Sa chevelure avait toujours l'air terne et grasse mais c'était à cause des vapeurs provenant des chaudrons de potions. Il pourrait également en profiter pour les faire couper un peu. Ensuite, il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose pour ses dents. Elles étaient jaunâtres et mal alignées, alors il devrait consulter un « denturomage » pour les faire blanchir et tenter de les redresser. Peut-être oserait-il sourire davantage avec une meilleure dentition… Mais où trouver pareil spécialiste ? Il lui faudrait écrire à Ste-Mangouste pour qu'on le réfère à la bonne personne. Et puis, il fallait trouver une tenue adéquate pour la noce. Pour cela, il irait voir Mme Guipure et ce serait une affaire bien vite réglée.

Severus grogna en pensant à la journée chargée qui l'attendait. Il but une potion revigorante pour lui donner de l'énergie et prit une plume et un parchemin. Il écrivit une lettre à l'hôpital sorcier et envoya son vieux hibou porter le message. Ensuite, il s'habilla sobrement, saisit une petite bourse et se rendit par cheminée au Chaudron Baveur. Arrivé au bar, il salua Tom (le barman) d'un mouvement de tête et fila directement sur le Chemin de Traverse. Il repéra le barbier le plus près et n'en sortit qu'une heure plus tard, les cheveux propres et bien taillés. Ceux-ci étaient maintenant coupés au-dessus des épaules et son visage était davantage dégagé, ce qui faisait paraître Severus beaucoup plus jeune. Le propriétaire du salon lui avait vendu une lotion capillaire qui était censée protéger sa chevelure des effets néfastes des potions. Puis, il alla rendre visite à Mme Guipure qui lui conseilla une chemise blanche à haut col, une tunique gris foncé et une magnifique robe bleu indigo parsemée de broderies argentées. Comme Severus n'avait pas toute la somme requise, il régla une partie de son achat et promit à la vieille dame de revenir chercher les vêtements la semaine suivante.

Mme Guipure avait bien essayé de connaître l'identité de sa future épouse, mais Severus avait habilement esquivé ses questions indiscrètes. Il se doutait bien que de tous les mariages qui allaient avoir lieu dans les prochains mois, le sien ferait jaser bien du monde. Qui croirait qu'un homme tel que lui, ancien Mangemort et espion, allait se marier et fonder une famille ? Severus s'était efforcé d'être aimable avec les gens qu'il avait croisé, voulant projeter une meilleure image de lui-même. Sa réputation en dépendait ainsi que sa future carrière au Ministère de la Magie. Mais avant tout, il faisait cela pour prouver aux gens qu'il pouvait être quelqu'un de bien. Si le monde sorcier pouvait cesser de le craindre ou de le détester, les choses seraient plus faciles pour lui et pour Hermione. À son retour, Severus réalisa qu'il leur fallait des témoins pour le mariage. Et sa fiancée voudrait sans doute inviter un tas de monde à la réception organisée par ses parents après la noce. Après quelques instants de réflexion, Severus se dirigea vers son bureau et attrapa une plume ainsi qu'un parchemin. Il envoya une lettre à Hermione en espérant qu'elle accepte de se soumettre à ses exigences.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPITRE 7

Hermione était bien installée dans son canapé préféré et révisait pour ses examens. Elle étudiait depuis plus de deux heures lorsqu'elle entendit le bruit caractéristique d'un bec de hibou frappant à la grande fenêtre de son salon. Elle se leva et s'empressa d'aller ouvrir au volatile. Ce dernier alla se poser sur la table basse et attendit que la jeune sorcière prenne la lettre qu'il lui apportait. Hermione s'en saisit tout en s'excusant auprès du hibou de ne rien avoir à lui offrir pour le récompenser. Elle reconnut l'écriture fine de Severus et c'est avec un certain empressement qu'elle entama la lecture du parchemin.

_Chère Hermione,_

_J'aimerais vous faire part de mon opinion sur certains points concernant notre mariage. Étant donné le caractère pour le moins singulier de notre union, je préfère qu'il n'y ait que le mage officiant et nos témoins respectifs à la cérémonie. Par ailleurs, je sollicite votre aide pour trouver une personne qui acceptera d'être mon témoin. Comme vous vous en doutez sûrement, je n'ai guère d'ami ou de connaissance qui puisse tenir ce rôle._

_Je vous serais gré de ne pas inviter tous les membres de votre famille ni tous vos anciens camarades de Gryffondor à la réception chez vos parents. Je vous demande donc de ne convier que les personnes les plus importantes à vos yeux. Cela permettra de limiter les ragots qui ne manqueront pas d'être colportés dans toute la population sorcière d'Angleterre suite à notre mariage._

_J'aimerais vous rencontrer bientôt pour discuter plus amplement de ce sujet avec vous. Je vous prierais donc de me répondre promptement._

_Bien à vous,_

_Severus Rogue._

Au fil de sa lecture, Hermione avait perdu toute sa bonne humeur. Elle était même déçue et en colère contre Severus. Le ton de la lettre était trop « solennel » à son goût, presque froid. Après la soirée chez ses parents, durant laquelle Severus s'était montré attentionné, elle avait cru que leurs échanges allaient désormais être plus familiers et agréables. Apparemment, elle s'était trompée. Elle trouvait que c'était injustifié de la part de Severus d'exiger qu'elle n'invite presque personne à son mariage. Et elle avait souhaité que ses parents soient présents à la cérémonie. Cet homme ne savait-il pas qu'une jeune fille désire s'entourer de ses proches et de ses amis en ce jour si important ? Elle lui en voulait d'être aussi égoïste en pareil moment. En plus, elle allait devoir lui trouver un témoin, comme si elle n'avait pas suffisamment de responsabilités sur les épaules ! Hermione froissa la lettre dans ses mains, laissant ainsi s'exprimer sa frustration. Le parchemin se retrouva ensuite jeté sur le tapis. Elle décida d'aller en parler à Harry et Ginny afin de connaître leurs réactions et obtenir des conseils. C'est donc d'un pas déterminé qu'elle se dirigea vers la tour des Gryffondor.

Hermione donna le mot de passe à la Grosse Dame et pénétra dans la salle commune des Gryffondor. Les quelques étudiants qui avaient choisi de rester à Poudlard en attendant les ASPICS étaient tous occupés à étudier, sauf Harry et Neville qui jouaient aux échecs. Hermione s'approcha de Ginny et lui dit qu'elle désirait avoir une conversation privée avec elle et Harry. Ginny sourcilla en voyant l'air franchement contrarié de son amie.

- Que se passe-t-il, Hermione ? Tu as l'air fâchée… Demanda la rouquine, à mi-voix.

- C'est le cas, Ginny, mais je ne veux pas discuter de ça ici. Vas chercher Harry et trouvons un endroit discret pour parler, répondit Hermione sur un ton ferme.

- Bon, d'accord…

La jeune fille alla chuchoter quelque chose à Harry et s'excusa auprès de Neville de devoir interrompre leur partie. Harry se contenta de suivre les deux filles à l'extérieur de la salle commune sans dire un mot. Il était intrigué par l'expression grave de sa meilleure amie. Ginny proposa d'aller dans une classe vide à l'étage en dessous. Une fois à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes, Hermione se vida le cœur.

- Mon _très cher_ _fiancé_, commença-t-elle sur un ton sarcastique, m'a fait parvenir une lettre tout à l'heure. Il ne veut pas que j'invite qui que ce soit au mariage à part les témoins. D'ailleurs, il n'a _pas_ de témoin et il faut que je l'aide à en trouver un ! Et puis comme si ce n'était pas suffisant, il exige qu'il n'y ait pas trop d'invités à la réception. Vous imaginez ? Mes parents ne pourront même pas être présents à la cérémonie ! Le mariage de mes rêves, quoi ! S'exclama-t-elle, exaspérée et les larmes aux yeux.

- Mais Hermione, c'est inacceptable ! S'indigna Ginny. Tu n'as qu'à lui répondre que tu n'es pas d'accord avec ce qu'il demande. Après tout, c'est ton mariage aussi ! N'est-ce pas, Harry ? Harry, dis quelque chose !

Le jeune homme, qui semblait réfléchir intensément, releva la tête et regarda Hermione qui fulminait de colère. Il était désolé pour son amie mais ne savait pas vraiment quoi lui dire.

- Décidément, ce cher Rogue n'est pas ce qu'on pourrait appeler un « prince charmant », marmonna-t-il. Je ne pensais pas qu'il était à ce point asocial et contrôlant.

- Il dit que c'est pour limiter les ragots ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il en a à faire, lui, des ragots ?! Cria Hermione, au bord de la crise de nerfs.

- Peut-être qu'il veut _te_ protéger des rumeurs malveillantes, Hermione ? Suggéra Ginny. Je me rappelle très bien ta réaction quand Rita Skeeter avait écrit dans la Gazette que tu étais la petite amie de Harry, et quand…

- Mais voyons, Ginny, ça n'a rien à voir ! Coupa Hermione en levant les bras en l'air. Que pourraient dire les gens sur moi et Severus qui puisse être si choquant ?

- Mione, souviens-toi de ce que tu as dit toi-même quand tu as su que Rogue serait ton époux, répondit doucement Ginny. Il a été ton professeur, il a vingt ans de plus que toi, il a toujours été dur et injuste avec toi, il a un sale caractère…

- Et il est repoussant alors que toi tu es jolie, ajouta Harry.

- Bon ça va, j'ai compris ! S'énerva Hermione. Mais je continue de croire que même si j'invite peu de monde à notre réception, il y aura toujours des imbéciles pour nous juger et nous pointer du doigt, dit-elle en baissant la voix.

Il y eut un silence pesant qui dura quelques instants, puis Harry reprit la parole.

- Écoute Hermione. D'abord, je crois qu'il serait plus sage de te calmer avant de lui envoyer une réponse. Et concernant le témoin… Et bien…je me propose, voilà.

- Tu es sérieux ? Tu veux vraiment être le témoin de Severus ? Demanda Hermione, abasourdie.

- Oui, pourquoi pas ? Ginny sera ton témoin et je voulais être avec toi pour ton mariage, alors…

- Oh Harry, je te remercie, souffla Hermione en se jetant au cou de son ami. Ça m'enlève une épine du pied, si tu savais… Et pour rien au monde je n'aurais voulu que tu sois absent à mon mariage.

- Bon, ça fait au moins un problème de réglé, soupira Ginny, visiblement soulagée. Mais pour les invités, qu'est-ce que tu as l'intention de faire ?

- Je crois que je vais faire une liste des gens que j'aimerais inviter et ensuite je verrai si je peux enlever quelques noms, bougonna Hermione.

- Oui, c'est une bonne idée. Et on va t'aider, n'est-ce pas Harry ?

- Oh moi vous savez, tant qu'on ne parle pas « chiffons », ça me va, répondit Harry en haussant les épaules.

Les deux filles gloussèrent puis éclatèrent de rire. Tous les trois retournèrent à la Salle commune et Harry put reprendre sa partie d'échecs avec Neville. Hermione et Ginny discutèrent de tout et de rien, question de faire redescendre la pression. Ensuite, Hermione retourna à ses appartements, bien décidée à laisser Severus attendre sa réponse. De toute manière, elle avait besoin de réfléchir à tout ça. Elle n'était pas prête de céder à tous les caprices de son fiancé. Elle commença une liste d'invités, dans laquelle elle inscrivit les noms de tous les membres de sa famille encore vivants ainsi que ceux de ses amis. Puis, elle ajouta les noms de quelques membres de l'Ordre du Phénix dont tous les Weasley (sauf Fred et Ron, morts dans la Grande Bataille). Elle se rendit compte que cela faisait pas mal de monde, surtout que plusieurs invités seraient accompagnés.

Elle rangea la liste dans un tiroir et décida de s'occuper de sa robe de mariée. Après avoir consulté quelques magazines de mode, elle dessina un croquis de la robe qu'elle venait d'acheter. Elle apporta ensuite plusieurs modifications, dont les manches qui furent raccourcies et le corsage affiné. Elle changea les jupons et ajouta une jolie traîne partant du dos de la robe. Elle dessina aussi quelques rubans et ornements mais hésita quant au choix de couleur. Est-ce que sa robe devait être toute blanche, comme pour un mariage traditionnel Moldu ? Le blanc avait plusieurs significations, telles que la pureté, l'innocence, la virginité. Mais puisque la robe de Ginny avait des motifs colorés, peut-être pouvait-elle se permettre de porter de la couleur ? Il faudrait qu'elle en discute avec Molly, ce serait plus avisé… Hermione vit sur son horloge que c'était l'heure du dîner donc elle apporta son croquis inachevé avec elle dans la Grande Salle. Elle le montra à Ginny qui fut impressionnée par le talent de son amie.

- Dis donc, je ne savais pas que tu savais dessiner comme ça, Mione ! Elle sera vraiment très belle, ta robe, chuchota la rousse.

- Oh tu sais, j'ai mis du temps à créer cette esquisse. Et puis ce n'est pas parfait, il manque de petits détails et je ne sais pas encore de quelle couleur elle va être…

- Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça, ma mère saura te conseiller ! D'ailleurs, je lui ai envoyé un hibou hier soir et elle m'a répondu que tu pourrais lui rendre visite vendredi.

- Vendredi ? Bon d'accord, ça me va. Mais toi, Ginny, de quelle couleur tu la mettrais ma robe ?

- Et bien, une robe de mariée ce n'est pas comme une robe de bal… Si tu décides de mettre de la couleur, il est préférable que ça ne soit pas trop voyant. Mais j'avoue que ce serait tentant de la faire en rose, cette couleur te va si bien !

- Oui, rose ce serait pas mal… Mais je suis certaine que Severus râlerait parce qu'il aurait l'impression d'épouser un bonbon à la menthe poivrée ! Dit-elle en riant, imaginant la tête que ferait son fiancé.

- Depuis quand tu te soucies de l'opinion de « Monsieur-je-ne-veux-voir-personne-à-mon-mariage » ? Déclara Ginny, les poings sur les hanches.

- Hum…tu as raison, répondit Hermione en faisant la moue. Je ferai donc comme je l'entends et tant pis si mon fiancé n'aime pas ça ! Ajouta-t-elle avec un air déterminé.

- Qu'est-ce que Rogue n'aimerait pas ? Demanda Harry qui s'asseyait à côté de Ginny.

- Oh rien, Harry. Ce n'est pas important, répondit Hermione en cachant le croquis de sa robe.

- Désolé chéri, mais c'est un secret ! Dit Ginny en embrassant Harry.

Le lendemain, Severus attendit en vain une lettre de sa fiancée. À la fin de l'après-midi, il commençait réellement à s'impatienter de ne recevoir aucune nouvelle d'Hermione. Il se doutait bien qu'elle ne serait pas d'accord avec le fait que ses parents ne puissent être présents au Ministère pour la cérémonie. En réalité, il s'était attendu à recevoir une de ces affreuses Beuglantes qui avaient le don de faire frissonner les jeunes de Poudlard. Alors qu'il se préparait un thé, une chouette vint toquer à sa fenêtre. Severus s'empressa d'aller lui ouvrir, mais lorsqu'il se saisit de l'enveloppe, il s'aperçut qu'elle portait le sceau du Ministère. Curieux, il l'ouvrit sans attendre. Quand il vit l'en-tête du _Département des affaires matrimoniales_, il se dit que ça n'augurait rien de bon. _Ils ont répondu trop vite, ce n'est pas bon signe… Pensa-t-il._

_Département des affaires matrimoniales_

_Ministère de la magie de Grande-Bretagne_

_Monsieur Rogue,_

_Nous désirons vous informer que nous avons pris connaissance de vos requêtes et nous souhaitons vous faire part de nos décisions. Concernant le changement de nom de famille, le ministre Scrimgeour ne s'y oppose pas. Le nom de Prince a pratiquement disparu du monde sorcier, donc notre ministre voit d'un bon œil que vous désiriez le transmettre à votre descendance. Nous vous invitons à passer au DAM dès que possible pour remplir les formalités, ainsi votre identité sera changée avant votre mariage._

_Étant donné votre rôle déterminant dans la guerre qui vient de prendre fin, un poste de chercheur au Département des recherches en potions et sortilèges vous sera accordé dès septembre. Par contre, vous devrez travailler avec un assistant et soumettre des rapports détaillés au directeur du département tous les mois. Votre salaire et vos conditions d'emploi seront à discuter avec le directeur en temps et lieu._

_Nous avons également pris en compte votre besoin de trouver un environnement plus agréable pour y faire vivre votre famille. Nous sommes présentement à la recherche d'une maison qui sera située loin des Moldus et suffisamment spacieuse pour vos besoins. Nous avons décidé que votre future maison vous sera louée puis deviendra votre propriété à la naissance de votre premier enfant. Nous vous promettons des nouvelles d'ici trois semaines concernant la résidence et son emplacement. Néanmoins, la disponibilité d'un elfe de maison n'est pas chose certaine._

_Votre épouse sera autorisée à poursuivre ses études à condition qu'elle accepte de les interrompre à la fin de sa grossesse et qu'elle attende un minimum de trois mois après la naissance de l'enfant avant de continuer ses cours. Nous vous rappelons, tel que stipulé dans le contrat de mariage, que vous disposerez de six mois après votre union pour concevoir un enfant._

_Nos sincères salutations,_

_M. Archibald Ferguson_

_Secrétaire DAM_

Severus soupira légèrement tout en haussant les sourcils. Il était surpris et à la fois rassuré que le Ministère ait approuvé ses requêtes sans imposer davantage de conditions ou de restrictions. Mais il se sentait désolé pour Hermione car au final, elle avait moins de chance que lui. Il aurait préféré qu'elle puisse compléter ses deux années d'études en Médicomagie avant de fonder une famille. Après tout, elle aussi avait largement contribué à la réussite de Potter et aurait dû être traitée avec plus d'égards. Mais bon, il ne servait à rien d'avoir de telles pensées en ce moment. Ce serait son rôle désormais de faire en sorte qu'Hermione soit heureuse et épanouie. Severus s'installa dans son fauteuil favori avec sa tasse de thé et un livre, en oubliant qu'à peine quelques minutes plus tôt il était contrarié parce que sa fiancée ne lui avait toujours pas écrit. Ce n'est qu'au moment de se mettre au lit qu'il songea à rendre une petite visite à Hermione durant le week-end.

Le vendredi matin, Hermione se prépara et se rendit au Terrier. Molly Weasley l'attendait déjà avec des gâteaux et du thé. Elle alla l'accueillir et l'embrassa chaleureusement, ce qui eut pour effet de rendre Hermione mal à l'aise. Molly s'empressa de rassurer Hermione en lui disant qu'elle ferait toujours partie de la famille et qu'elle l'aimait comme sa propre fille. Les deux femmes discutèrent un moment et Hermione finit par étaler son croquis, sa robe et ses tissus sur la table de la cuisine. Molly fut impressionnée par l'imagination et le talent d'Hermione. Elle installa la robe désuète sur un buste sur pied, et prit les mesures de la jeune femme. Elle fit disparaître les paillettes du corsage et les remplaça par un tissu dentelé rose pâle aux motifs floraux délicats. Les manches furent raccourcies de sorte qu'elles couvraient seulement le bas des épaules. Le décolleté n'était pas trop suggestif mais laissait entrevoir la naissance de la poitrine. Le jupon fut remplacé par une étoffe satinée blanche et un ruban de soie rose plus foncé cintrait la taille. La partie la plus complexe fut la confection de la traîne. Celle-ci ne devait pas être trop longue ni trop lourde pour ne pas gêner la mariée. Molly opta pour l'ajout d'un tissu voilé qu'elle cousu au milieu et au bas du dos. L'étoffe donnait l'impression de se fondre avec la longue jupe tout en touchant le sol. Hermione décida que sa robe resterait blanche, sauf pour le corsage, les manches et la ceinture. Elle mettrait des rubans roses dans ses cheveux qui seraient en grande partie remontés en chignon complexe.

- Est-ce que ça te plaît, Hermione ? Demanda Molly.

- Oh oui, elle est magnifique ! Merci beaucoup, Molly.

- Il ne te reste que les chaussures et les sous-vêtements à acheter. As-tu pensé à mettre des bijoux ? Il te faudrait au moins une paire de boucles d'oreilles…

- Severus m'a fait cadeau d'un collier de perles le week-end dernier et je compte le porter au mariage. Pour les chaussures et les boucles d'oreilles, je crois que vais pouvoir m'arranger.

- Veux-tu essayer ta robe ? S'il y a des ajustements à faire, ça ne prendra que quelques minutes.

- D'accord, je vais dans la chambre de Ginny et je reviens.

Quand Hermione descendit l'escalier vêtue de sa robe, Molly fut émue aux larmes. Elle n'osait même pas imaginer à quoi ressemblerait la mariée une fois maquillée, coiffée et parée de bijoux. Hermione s'avança vers elle et lui fit un sourire timide.

- Molly, puis-je vous demander votre avis sur quelque chose ? Demanda Hermione.

- Mais bien sûr, ma chérie ! Dis-moi ce qui te tracasse.

- J'ai reçu une lettre de Severus au début de la semaine dans laquelle il me dit que je ne peux pas inviter mes parents à la cérémonie. Je suis choquée, je ne comprends pas… En plus, il ne veut pas que j'invite trop de monde à la réception parce qu'il craint les ragots. Mes parents se sont offerts pour organiser cette réception et je sais qu'ils se donneront beaucoup de mal pour que tout soit parfait. Pourquoi est-ce que je ne pourrais pas inviter qui je veux à mon mariage ? C'est odieux de vouloir m'imposer de telles choses, non ?

- Écoutes Hermione… Tes parents ne pourront pas assister à ton union avec Severus parce que cet événement a lieu au Ministère de la Magie. Les Moldus n'y sont pas admis. Ce n'est pas la faute de Severus, tu ne peux pas lui en vouloir pour ça. D'ailleurs, je ne le connais pas beaucoup mais je sais que cet homme n'est pas réputé pour être très sociable, il n'aime pas les mondanités. Je pense qu'il veut un mariage simple, voilà tout.

- Quoi ? Alors vous me dites que je devrais accepter tout ça sans rien dire ? Me laisser mener à la baguette comme une femme soumise ? Je suis désolée mais je ne peux m'y résoudre !

- Allons, allons… Il n'est pas question d'agir en femme soumise mais de bien choisir ses batailles. Lorsqu'on est en couple, il faut savoir faire des concessions, tu sais. Ce mariage doit être une épreuve difficile pour Severus. Il a toujours vécu seul. Mets-toi un peu à sa place et tu réaliseras bien vite que ce qu'il demande n'est pas si insensé.

- Oui, vous avez sans doute raison… Je m'excuse, je me suis emportée pour rien. Je me sens bête, je viens vous demander conseil et je réagis comme une gamine.

- Mais non, voyons. C'est normal d'avoir de telles réactions dans les circonstances. Je sais que tu dois avoir peur, Hermione, mais je suis certaine que tu ne manqueras de rien avec Severus et qu'il te traitera bien.

- Merci encore, Molly. Je ne sais pas ce que je serais devenue sans vous, Harry et Ginny pour me soutenir…

- C'est la moindre des choses. Et surtout ne t'inquiètes pas pour ta nuit de noces. Après un mariage et une réception, les mariés sont souvent trop fatigués pour…

- Je préfère ne pas penser à ça, Molly ! Coupa Hermione, qui avait soudainement rougi jusqu'aux oreilles. Bon, il faut que j'y aille. Je suis déjà en retard pour le déjeuner et cet après-midi je vais acheter ce qu'il me manque pour le mariage.

Hermione quitta le Terrier avec d'étranges pensées. Elle n'avait pas songé que Severus voudrait peut-être consommer leur union dès la première nuit. Mais lui demanderait-il vraiment cela, alors qu'ils se connaissaient si peu ? Elle ne voulait pas que sa première relation se résume à s'étendre docilement sur le lit conjugal et à se laisser prendre par son mari ! Hermione frissonna puis secoua la tête pour chasser les images qui y étaient apparues. Non, Severus ne ferait pas cela. Après tout, il lui avait déjà démontré qu'il pouvait être respectueux envers elle.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 8

Le samedi matin, Hermione se réveilla avec une mine affreuse. Elle avait fait un horrible cauchemar. Encore et toujours les mêmes images qui revenaient sans cesse pour la tourmenter. Cette nuit-là, elle avait revu des scènes de la Grande Bataille, de Ron qui se faisait foudroyer par le sortilège de Mort, et ensuite le décor avait brusquement changé. Elle s'était retrouvée au Ministère, avait revécu le moment où Severus la traitait de _gamine_, puis il y avait eu le contrat de mariage signé avec résignation, les larmes qu'elle avait versées dans les bras de Ginny, et finalement son sentiment de frustration alors qu'elle lisait la dernière missive de Severus. Elle s'était réveillée brusquement, le visage humide de sueur, le cœur battant la chamade et avec ce sentiment d'impuissance qui la rendait si triste.

Après s'être levée et débarbouillée, elle fit une natte avec ses cheveux et sortit de sa chambre en simple nuisette de coton. Il était encore tôt et elle n'avait pas faim. Elle se prépara du thé, s'installa au salon, et prit lentement une gorgée lorsque quelqu'un frappa à sa porte. Elle sourcilla et déposa délicatement sa tasse sur la table basse, se demandant qui pouvait bien lui rendre visite à cette heure un samedi matin. Elle sourit en pensant que ce devait être Ginny qui était pressée d'avoir des détails concernant la rencontre avec sa mère. Elle se précipita pour lui ouvrir en lançant un « J'arrive ! », mais se figea net en voyant que Severus se tenait devant elle. Les deux fiancés restèrent quelques instants immobiles, se dévisageant sans dire un mot, puis soudain Hermione réalisa qu'elle était en tenue plutôt légère. Elle rougit violemment, bredouilla une excuse et courut vers sa chambre pour se mettre quelque chose sur le dos.

Severus demeura un moment dans l'entrée des appartements d'Hermione, la bouche légèrement entrouverte. Certes, il était tôt, mais il n'avait jamais pensé surprendre la jeune Gryffondor dans cette tenue. Et il était totalement charmé par ce qu'il venait de voir. D'abord, il avait observé ses lèvres roses et pulpeuses, puis son cou délicat, qui lui donnaient envie de les embrasser. Ensuite, ses yeux s'étaient arrêtés sur sa poitrine, et il avait entrevu la forme de ses seins, ronds et fermes, sous le mince tissu de la nuisette. Son regard avait rapidement passé sur sa taille fine pour s'attarder sur ses hanches, puis sur ses cuisses, musclées et fuselées. Ces rondeurs toutes féminines, qui invitaient aux caresses, avaient engendré des pensées inconvenantes dans son esprit. Un bref instant, il s'était imaginé avec Hermione, dans une chambre aux lumières tamisées, en train d'embrasser et de caresser ce corps si séduisant.

Severus dut secouer la tête et prendre une grande respiration pour se ressaisir. Bon sang, que lui arrivait-il ? Il avait la gorge sèche et une bosse dans son pantalon. Heureusement que sa robe de sorcier cachait bien son état. Tout en se dirigeant vers le petit salon, il se demanda comment Hermione avait pu devenir une si belle jeune femme en seulement sept ans. Mais il se rappela le but de sa visite, et attendit le retour de sa fiancée en essayant d'effacer sa vision d'elle en nuisette. Hermione sortit de sa chambre vêtue d'un long peignoir, dissimulant ainsi ses formes à Severus. Elle le rejoignit au salon et lui offrit une tasse de thé, qu'il accepta volontiers. Elle l'invita d'un geste à s'asseoir sur le fauteuil adjacent au canapé qu'elle occupait avant son arrivée. Hermione était trop embarrassée pour regarder Severus dans les yeux et n'osait pas entamer la conversation. Après un moment de silence gênant, Severus se décida enfin à parler.

- Hermione, je vous prie de m'excuser pour cette visite impromptue. Je me rends compte qu'il aurait été préférable de vous prévenir à l'avance. Je suis désolé si je vous ai embarrassé. Ce n'était pas mon intention.

Hermione leva les yeux vers Severus et constata qu'il était sincère.

- Vos excuses sont acceptées, Severus.

- Dites-moi, qui espériez-vous voir ce matin ?

- Oh, je croyais que c'était Ginny… Elle a l'habitude de passer ici tous les jours.

Ils burent une gorgée de thé et Severus déposa ses mains élégamment sur ses cuisses avant de poursuivre la discussion.

- Vous devez connaître la raison de ma visite, je suppose. J'ai attendu votre réponse à ma lettre, mais comme elle tardait à arriver, j'ai décidé de venir jusqu'ici.

- Et bien, j'ai eu besoin de temps pour réfléchir à tout cela. Je dois dire que je suis très déçue que mes parents et amis ne soient pas conviés à la cérémonie de mariage. Pour mes parents, je peux comprendre; Molly m'a expliqué qu'ils ne peuvent pas entrer au Ministère de la magie parce qu'ils sont Moldus. Mais pour ce qui est de mes amis, je trouve ça injuste.

- Je vous rappelle qu'il y a quelques semaines à peine, ni vous ni moi ne désirions nous marier. Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que le Ministère rend tous les mariages publics par le biais de la presse sorcière. Il m'apparaît donc inutile que vos amis assistent à cette cérémonie.

Hermione, indignée, haussa le ton.

- Ce n'est pas une raison valable ! Qu'est-ce que vous avez contre mes amis ? De quoi avez-vous peur ?

Severus lui lança un regard noir et haussa le ton à son tour.

- Je n'ai rien contre vos amis, Hermione. Je ne veux tout simplement pas être témoin de leurs regards dégoûtés et de leurs messes basses lorsque nous unirons nos magies ! Je tiens à ce que nous soyons seuls avec nos témoins à la cérémonie.

- Vous vous méprenez totalement en ce qui concerne mes amis. Ils ne sont pas dégoûtés par notre union et ne disent aucune méchanceté sur nous. (Severus la gratifia d'un haussement de sourcil démontrant son scepticisme.) Quoiqu'il en soit, j'accepte de renoncer à leur présence au Ministère, puisque vous insistez.

- Bien. Voilà une chose de réglée.

- En revanche, j'inviterai qui je veux à la réception que donneront mes parents ! Toute ma famille et mes amis seront présents !

Severus contenait sa colère du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Il s'obligea à baisser la voix pour ne pas effrayer Hermione.

- Cela représente combien de personnes ?

- Et bien, je ne sais pas. Je ne les ai pas encore comptées. J'ai fait une liste et…

- Montrez-moi cette liste !

Hermione jeta un regard furieux à Severus et se leva pour aller chercher sa liste d'invités. Elle revint et tendit le parchemin à Severus qui le lui arracha des mains. Hermione retourna s'asseoir à sa place avec un air boudeur. Severus consulta la liste tout en grommelant des paroles inaudibles. Puis, il sourcilla quand il lut les noms de tous les membres de la famille Weasley.

- Pourquoi les Weasley ? Vous étiez fiancée à leur cadet, il me semble. Cela risque de créer une ambiance étrange, ne croyez-vous pas ?

- Non, Severus. Les Weasley sont comme une deuxième famille pour moi. Je tiens à ce qu'ils soient tous présents.

- Bon, d'accord, puisque vous y tenez… Par contre, est-il vraiment nécessaire d'inviter des Aurors, votre famille éloignée et tous vos camarades de Poudlard ?

- Oui, bien sûr ! Ces personnes sont importantes pour moi. La plupart d'entre elles ont combattu à mes côtés et je suis proche de ma famille !

- Il va pourtant falloir que vous fassiez un choix. En ne comptant pas vos parents ni nos témoins, je suggère qu'il n'y ait pas plus de quinze invités.

- Quoi !? Mais enfin, c'est ridicule ! Vous coupez au moins la moitié de ma liste… Je refuse !

Severus poussa un long soupir en se pinçant l'arrête du nez. Il était conscient qu'il faisait de la peine à Hermione et voulait clore cette conversation au plus vite.

- Je propose donc vingt invités. C'est ma dernière offre. Je veux un mariage simple et discret.

Hermione baissa la tête pour cacher les larmes qui menaçaient de couler et se contenta de murmurer un « entendu » en guise de consentement. Severus reprit du thé pour laisser le temps à sa fiancée d'encaisser le coup. Elle se redressa pour reprendre la parole.

- Au fait, je vous ai trouvé un témoin.

- Ah bon ? Merlin soit loué ! Je ne savais vraiment pas à qui demander cela. Qui est-ce ?

- Harry s'est proposé de lui-même. J'ai immédiatement accepté puisque je le considère comme un frère et que pour rien au monde je n'aurais voulu qu'il manque la cérémonie.

- Potter ? Ma foi, je dois avouer que je suis surpris. Je croyais qu'il me haïssait…

- Oh, c'était le cas. Disons qu'aujourd'hui il vous porte un certain respect pour la protection que vous lui avez apportée. Il ne le fait pas vraiment pour vous; il le fait pour moi.

- Je vois. Quoiqu'il en soit, je vous remercie pour votre aide.

- De rien, répondit Hermione sur un ton amer.

Severus, constatant le chagrin de la jeune femme, décida de mettre fin à leur entretien. Mais il ne voulait pas quitter les appartements d'Hermione en lui laissant croire qu'il n'était pas affecté par la situation. Il reprit son habituel ton calme et tenta de réconforter sa fiancée.

- Hermione, regardez-moi. (Elle leva les yeux vers lui.) Je comprends que vous soyez contrariée. Ce ne sera pas le mariage dont vous aviez rêvé et croyez-moi, j'en suis navré. Ce n'est pas par dépit ou par vengeance que je vous impose ces contraintes. C'est seulement que je ne suis pas à l'aise lorsque je suis entouré de gens. Je n'aime pas quand l'attention est tournée vers moi. Et je regrette sincèrement que nous ayons eu ce désaccord.

Hermione était troublée et sans voix. Elle ne put que faire un hochement de la tête pour signifier à Severus qu'elle avait compris ce qu'il venait de dire. Comprenait-il vraiment ce qu'elle ressentait ? Severus se leva et s'approcha d'elle. Il lui caressa doucement la joue du revers de la main en lui disant au revoir. Elle comprit alors qu'il était réellement désolé de s'être disputé avec elle. Pour lui montrer qu'elle acceptait de lui pardonner, elle prit la main de Severus dans la sienne et lui fit un petit sourire. Le Serpentard parut soulagé et traversa la pièce d'un pas résolu. Alors qu'il atteignait la porte, Hermione se leva rapidement et lui demanda :

- Quand nous reverrons-nous ?

Severus s'arrêta puis se retourna lentement vers la jeune femme. Il esquissa un sourire et répondit :

- Bientôt, Hermione. Je vous le promets.

Et il sortit en laissant la Gryffondor à ses pensées. Hermione termina sa tasse de thé et retourna dans sa chambre pour s'habiller. Après avoir retiré son peignoir, elle s'observa dans le miroir, toujours vêtue de sa nuisette de coton. Elle se souvint du regard brûlant que Severus avait posé sur elle lorsqu'il était arrivé. Elle fut parcourue de frissons et se vit rougir à nouveau. Était-il possible qu'il ait éprouvé du désir pour elle ? Pourtant, elle pensait n'avoir aucun attribut susceptible d'attirer les hommes… Non, ce devait être la surprise, voilà tout. Bouleversée et confuse, elle se dépêcha d'enfiler des vêtements confortables et essaya de faire ses révisions. Une heure plus tard, elle ferma ses livres en soupirant. Elle n'arriverait pas à étudier dans cet état d'esprit. Elle décida d'aller parler à Ginny de sa querelle avec Severus. Son amie saurait sans doute la consoler.

Après avoir cherché la rouquine un bon moment dans le château, elle la trouva finalement dans le parc, assise sous un arbre. Elle semblait concentrée, le nez dans un énorme grimoire et les sourcils froncés. Hermione eut un sourire en coin; elle n'avait pas souvent vu son amie aussi sérieuse. Elle se racla la gorge pour attirer l'attention de Ginny.

- Hé, bonjour toi ! S'exclama Ginny.

- Je peux te déranger un instant ? Demanda Hermione.

- Oui, pas de problème. Ça va me faire du bien de prendre une pause. Dis donc, je suis passée te voir ce matin mais ton tableau n'a pas voulu me laisser entrer. Il paraît que tu avais déjà un visiteur ?

- Oui. Severus m'a rendu visite.

- Quoi ? Severus est venu à Poudlard ?

- Oui… Il voulait absolument qu'on ait une discussion à propos de ce qu'il m'a écrit l'autre jour.

- Oh, je vois. Et ça s'est bien passé ?

- Pas tellement, non. On s'est un peu disputé… Et j'ai dû finalement céder au sujet du nombre d'invités à la réception.

- Hermione, je suis tellement désolée… Est-ce que tu vas bien ? Je veux dire… Ça ne doit pas être évident d'avoir une prise de bec avec lui…

- Oui, ça va mieux maintenant. Mais j'ai bien failli me mettre à pleurer devant lui. Disons que ça n'avait rien à voir avec la soirée chez mes parents.

Ginny serra Hermione dans ses bras. Hermione, se sentant réconfortée, aborda un sujet plus délicat qui la tracassait depuis le début de la matinée.

- Ginny, quand je suis allée ouvrir la porte ce matin, je croyais que c'était toi. Je venais juste de me lever et j'étais encore en chemise de nuit. Ou plutôt j'avais ma nuisette et…Severus m'a regardé d'une drôle de manière.

- OK… Tu veux dire drôle comment ?

- Je ne sais pas…on aurait dit qu'il me détaillait de la tête aux pieds. Comme s'il n'avait jamais vu une fille de sa vie. Ses yeux étaient étranges…

- Est-ce qu'ils semblaient briller ? (Hermione hocha la tête.) Avait-il la bouche ouverte ?

- Je n'en sais rien. C'est possible…

- Hum… Je crois que tu lui as fait une forte impression, ma chère !

- Tu peux être plus claire, s'il te plaît ?

- Voyons, Hermione, il te trouve attirante ! Ce qu'il a vu lui a certainement plu, sinon il ne t'aurait pas regardé comme ça.

Hermione ne dit rien et baissa la tête, gênée. Ginny tenta de faire sourire son amie.

- Allez Mione, vois les choses du bon côté. C'est un obstacle de moins pour votre mariage !

- À coup sûr il voudra me sauter dessus une fois qu'on sera mariés.

- Mais non, pas nécessairement ! Tu lui plais physiquement, mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'il va se comporter comme un goujat. Tu as dit toi-même qu'il agissait en parfait gentleman !

- Oui, tu as raison. J'imagine toutes sortes de choses. (Elle poussa un long soupir.) Mes nerfs sont mis à rude épreuve depuis quelques temps…

- Viens, on va marcher un peu ! Ça va te détendre et après on fera nos révisions dans la salle commune.

- Merci, Ginny. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais si tu n'étais pas là.

- Tu serais obligée de parler de tes soucis au professeur McGonagall, et ce serait très embarrassant !

Les deux jeunes femmes pouffèrent de rire et se promenèrent dans le parc jusqu'à l'heure du déjeuner. Hermione oublia sa mésentente avec Severus pour le reste de la journée. Lorsqu'elle rentra dans ses appartements le soir venu, elle se fit couler un bain et s'observa attentivement dans le miroir. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle enlevait ses vêtements, elle prenait le temps de regarder son corps. Elle réalisa à quel point elle avait changé depuis sa sixième année. Si un homme tel que Severus avait éprouvé du désir pour elle, c'est sans doute parce qu'elle était jolie. Elle se sentit flattée et gênée à la fois. Elle entra dans sa baignoire et tenta de se relaxer. Cette nuit-là, elle ne fit pas de cauchemar. Seuls les yeux noirs et brillants de Severus étaient apparus dans ses rêves…


End file.
